Pokemon: The New Adventure
by ShadowCutter
Summary: Red is known to the world as Alola's regional Professor, but in reality he is Ash Ketchum. Why he assumed under a different name is unclear to the ones close to his new persona. However, a man from his past entered his new life and started bringing him back into reality. Ash x Lillie (Aureliashipping).
1. Chapter 1: Red

**An: Hello everyone! This is a updated version of this chapter, but to those of you that are new, this is my first fanfiction. Anyway, I like to thank my Beta, Rebelling Death, for editing this chapter. Anyway, go ahead and read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Red**

* * *

"ZZZZZ." A young man, who look to be in his early twenties, was currently sleeping on a couch, snoozing away. "ZZZZZ."

Soon a young woman, in her late teens, walked into the room with an annoyed look.

"He's sleeping again instead of working. Seriously, what was professor Kukui thinking when he decided to give his job to this lazy, no good, idiot-" Her angry rant got interrupted by the man on the couch

"Man, Lillie." He gave a yawn as he got up from the couch and stretch. "You need to relax a bit or else you will have gray hair if you're so stress out."

Lillie glared the man. "Maybe I wouldn't if you didn't make me do every single one of your job." Lillie retorted with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, yeah." The man waved her off before lying back on the couch which irked her once again.

"We're not finish with this conversation Red!" She shouted while the man, now acknowledged as Red, ignored her which added more fuel to the fire.

"Are you ignoring me!?" Lillie shouted. If Red had his eyes open on her, he would definitely notice her burning blonde hair, but unfortunately he continued to ignore her and gave snores to her question.

"Fine!" She stormed out of the room and slam the door shut.

Red got up with a smirk. "Red 1000-Lillie 0."

He put his shoes on and walked out of the lab.

"Well let's begin the day..." He noticed the position of the sun "...or afternoon." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Red's Pov**

You want to know who I am? Well I am the world's sexiest regional professor, Red. I am the Alola regional professor, a title that once belonged to my dear old friend Kukui. He's not dead, he's just be busy now that he's the Alola champion. He named me his successor after studying under him for 5 years which has been two years since then. What do I study you would ask? Well I study the abilities of Pokemon.

You know how in Pokemon battles when you do a direct hit to a Pikachu, your Pokemon gets paralyzed or when you use an electric attack on a Zebstrika which does no damage thanks to its ability lightning rod or Motor Drive depending on which ability it was born with.

I always wanted to study on why and what Pokemon has these abilities, it has always fascinated me than any other subjects.

You might be wonder who was that woman from earlier. Well she was my 'lovely' beautiful assistant, Lillie. Other than helping me with my work, she nags me all the time.

She's a broken record, she will always say...

"Do your work, professor."

"It's time to feed the Pokemon, professor."

"Stop sleeping all day, professor."

She seriously needs to get laid, maybe I could help her with that, heh heh. Nah, my heart belongs to another.

Anyway, as the regional professor, my duty is to give starters to new trainers and what not. What is fun about the job is well...never mind. I got to admit, in my opinion, it gets boring overtime which is why I sleep on the couch all the time. Enough about me let's continue on with the story.

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

Red saw all the Pokemon outside his lab. Some are his while the others belong to trainers who are sponsored by him.

"Pikachu!"

Red looked and saw his Pikachu smiling at him. Pikachu climbed up on his shoulder and nuzzle his cheeks against his trainer trainer.

"Hey Pikachu." Red greeted as he pet Pikachu's head.

Pikachu let out cha and continue to rub his cheek against him.

"Did everyone behave well while I was gone?" Pikachu nodded.

"Good, then it's lunch time." Red started to call out all the Pokemon outside the lab. A loud stampede was soon heard. It was Red's heard of Tauros. Before the Alolan regional professor could do anything, he was trampled by each of them.

A normal person would have gotten angry, but he has already gotten used to their behavior. He chuckled, feeling no pain at all.

"Nice to see you too, Tauros." Red said with a smile.

He got up and brushed himself, getting rid of any dirt on him. As he did so, all the Pokémon, that were under his care, approached him calmly unlike the Tauros. All with eager faces, which was noticed.

"Alright, everyone I'll get you your food." Red told them with a smile and received a cheer from them.

He went back inside to get the Pokemon food. He entered a room where he sees a blue-haired man, redhead woman, a Meowth, and a Wobbuffet.

"Hey you four." The four turn around and gulp.

"Afternoon boss!" They shouted.

Red noticed they were acting suspicious and nervous. "Yeah whatever." He said his usual greeting for them. "Is the Pokemon food ready?" Red asked.

The blue-haired man, James, gulped. "Well you see…" He paused.

"We build a machine to feed the Pokemon when its feeding time but…" The redhead woman, known as Jessie, continued for James but pause as well.

"You see boss, the machine exploded and all the food burn to a crisp." The talking Meowth finished.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet exclaimed with a salute before all four hold each other in fear.

Red blink, then smiled. "I see. Well accidents happen, but don't worry I have a simple solution to the problem."

The once-members of Team Rocket were relieved...until Red pointed at Jessie, James, and Meowth and gave them their punishment.

"You three shall make the Pokemon food. You will do it with half pay and no breaks." Red then left the three crying anime-style while their Wobbuffet stood next to them, sighing in relief.

Red went out of the lab and explain all the Pokemon that the food will take a while, making them groan in hunger while some gave complaints.

He sigh. "Sometimes I wonder why I haven't fired them." He said to himself while rubbing his temples. To relieve a coming migraine, Red climb up a nearby tree and made himself comfortable on one of the high branches.

"Oh well. Nap time." He soon fell asleep.

* * *

 **With Lillie**

Lillie was currently cleaning the lab, keeping her mind busy from murdering a certain someone.

"Who does he think he is? Why can't he be professional for once. He always does his work, he says. I like it better when he was under professor Kukui wing. He was much nicer and kinder and never lazy. I wonder why he turn out like this." Lillie grabbed the broom and started to sweep. "Plus, he always treated me nicely back then, but now he is just…argh!" She started to sweep furiously, blowing dust everywhere.

She stop once her eyes landed on a nearby picture. The picture of a younger Red, Lillie and Kukui who was still the region professor of Alola. She pick the picture, memories started flowing through her mind and she smiled at the good times.

"I remember when this was taken. It was when Red started to study under professor Kukui. Maybe that's reason why I haven't quit is because I am hoping he will change back to his younger self." Her smile soon started to fade. "Too bad it's a dream that will never come true." She put the picture back where it was.

 _"If only."_ She thought.

She continued to be lost in her thoughts until the doorbell rang.

"Doorbell? Since when did we have a doorbell?" She walks to the front door and opened it.

She put on a smile and greeted the person. "Hello! Welcome to…the…wait a minute aren't you…"

The professor's assistant would have continued, but she was too shocked to see who was at the front door.

"Yes, I am." The person at the front door answered her. "Is Ash Ketchum here?" The mysterious person asked.

Lillie put on a confused look. "I am sorry but no one by that name works here." She said as the person groaned.

"Is this the Pokemon research lab of the famous professor Red." The mysterious person asked.

Lillie nodded. "Yes. This is professor Red's laboratory." Lillie said with venom once she said Red's name.

"Ok. Then is professor Red here?" The mysterious person asked.

"Yes, he is. I'll go get him for you. You may wait at the waiting room." Lillie took the person to the said room. "I'll be back in ten minutes." Lillie told him, confusing the mysterious person.

"Why ten minutes?" The mysterious person asked.

Lillie sigh. "The professor may be busy with his 'studies' so he might take a while." She explained before leaving the mysterious person alone.

* * *

 **Outside of the Lab**

Lillie walked out of the lab and found Red sleeping on a nearby tree branch.

She sigh in frustration. "Why am I not surprise? He always sleeps outside after feeding the Pokemon." Lillie said with a frown. "Might as well wake him up." She cupped her hands around her mouth. "PROFESSOR RED! WAKE UP!"

Red screamed as he fell down from the branch and landing on his back once he hit the ground.

"OUCH! Damn it, Lillie! Why did you yell?" Red asked, rubbing his aching back.

"Hmph! Well we have a guest who wishes to see you." Lillie answered, crossing her arms.

"Really? I don't remember anyone coming for a visit today." Red said with a raised eyebrow. "So who is it?"

"Believe it or not, it's the Sinnoh champion." Lillie replied surprising Red.

"Cynthia? What does she want?"

Lillie gave him a confused look. "Um professor, Cynthia is no longer the Sinnoh champion. She lost her title to the current champion, Paul Shinji." Lillie told him and notice the surprise look on Red's face. Curious, she asked.

"Professor, why do you not know that is was a new Sinnoh champion?"

"What? Off course I knew, I was just making sure you knew." Red starts laughing awkwardly.

Lillie sweat dropped. _"I am not buying it."_ Lillie thought.

Red stop laughing and put on a seemingly forced smile.

"Well time to go see Paul. It's been a while since I saw him. Three years ago, I think." Red said.

Lillie raised an eyebrow. "You know the Sinnoh champion?" He never mentions anyone with the name Paul.

"Yep, he is a very kind guy who is very easy to talk to. He will always help you with every need. Now let's go and greet the douche bag."

Lillie sweat dropped at the last part.

Red and Lillie walked into the waiting room where Paul is currently reading a magazine on Pokemon league news.

"I present to you, professor Red." Lillie introduced him as she sat down.

"Alola Paul! It's been a while." Red said before sitting down.

Paul looked at Red with a smirk."Yes it has, Ketchum." He notice Lillie with a confused look. She have never heard her professor to be referred as 'Ketchum.'

Full of curiosity, the blonde assistant turned to her superior, "Um…professor…" She cut herself off when she saw Red's face. It was serious. The whole time she knew him, she never saw Red looking serious.

"Lillie…" Red started with a calm voice. "Please leave the room. Paul and I will be having a private meeting." Red said. Lillie was about argue, but the one look in Red's eyes told her not argue back. Reluctantly, she complied.

"Yes professor." Lillie exited the room. Red sighs before looking back at Paul.

"I have many questions for you Paul. First, how did you find me?" Red started off as Paul glared at him.

"It wasn't easy. I almost gave up looking for you if it weren't for Charles telling tell me that you were in the Alola region." Paul said making Red raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. Goodshow? And how did he know I was in Alola?" Paul shrugged.

"I honestly don't know."

Red nodded before asking another. "So, what do you want?"

Paul pulled out a letter from the inside his jacket. "You are one of the many trainers that were selected to participate in the first World Pokemon League conference." The dark purple-haired handed the letter to Alolan regional professor.

"World League conference?" Red questioned.

Paul nodded. "Charles wanted to have a world tournament at first, but soon scratch that out and came up with 'around' the world. Not around the world, but only regions with league conference. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. Which makes up seven. Scott also has the brains participating. So, that's eight."

Red raises an eyebrow, "I know the first six has league conference, but Alola does not have one and the Frontier Brains reside in two of those regions."

Paul smirked. "I guess you didn't hear that Alola will be having gyms pretty soon. Kukui said that it will be discuss in today's meeting that he reminded me to tell you that it is today."

Red groaned.

"And I'm well aware that the Frontier Brains do reside in the Kanto and Sinnoh region, but Charles said that if someone gets an acceptance letter, go to the local Pokemon Center and register. Nurse joy will give you a badge case. It will be like getting eight badges." Paul explained.

"But there's a catch. To obtain the badge you must fight the seven champions and one of the two frontiers brains."

Red looked at Paul like if he was crazy.

Paul notice and quickly answered. "You're not required to beat them in battle. They will test you and if you pass, then you would get a world league badge. Once you collected all eight badges, head to indigo stadium for further instruction."

Red nodded before asking another question. "And how do expect trainers to travel to all of the regions?"

From his past experience, traveling to other regions cost quite a lot of money. It took time to gather enough to get to travel ehicj took at least around a journey around the whole region to accumulate enough cash.

"The league will have a transport system called League Planes. So, if you do participate then you're covered for any transportation. You will also be allowed to bring two guest with you."

Red nodded as he held up the envelop in front of Paul's face before ripping it up with Paul watching silence.

Now the envelop was in pieces. "Like hell I will join!" Red shouted.

Paul glared at him, "Why do you not want to join?"

Red returned the glare. "Because I gave up battling and traveling altogether. One of the many reasons why I left Kanto in the first place."

Paul stood up and continued on with the glaring contest. "So what, Ketchum? I know that you would want to join the conference. I don't know what's stopping you from joining, but I know that it isn't because what happen after the Kalos league…" Red interrupted him.

"Paul, leave now!" Red shouted

Paul scoffed. "Whatever, Ketchum." He walk to the door before saying one last thing. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happen ten years ago." He opens the door and notice Lillie was eavesdropping. She jump in shock, but Paul ignored her and left, making her sigh in relief knowing she did not anger the Sinnoh champion.

Lillie walked in and saw Red sitting down with an angry, yet sad look.

"Red…" She started.

Red looks up at Lillie. "What do you want?" He calmly asked.

"Are you really Ash Ketchum?" She asked. Ash, who she knew at first as Red, nodded in confirmation.

"Why did you lie?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "When we first met, you promised me that you will always be honest with me. You told me a lot about you and I told you a lot about me, but ever since you became a professor, you've changed." Lillie paused.

"And when I thought I knew you, your past has catch up to you."

When he was reminded again of his past, anger completely filled his mind.

His assistant was about to continue, but she got cut off.

"Shut up!"

Lillie gasp, never seen this side of him before. Her shock quickly turned to anger.

"And why should I!" She argued back.

"Because this is none of your business. Also, I'm getting tired of you nagging me all the time me all the time and always telling me what to do. You're not my boss! I'm your boss! You want me to be honest? Well fine! You've been nothing, but an annoyance ever since we met and the only reason I kept you around is because I promised Kukui!"

The brought knife through Lillie's heart, making her fall into silence. Seeing that she finally did what told her, Ash started leaving.

However, Lillie got the final word on their quarrel. "If that's how you feel, then I quit." She whispered, but it was loud for Ash to stop and hear. Lillie then left the room.

Ash stood where he was for a moment, reliving what just happened in the room before exiting the room himself.

* * *

 **Later** **that** **Night**

Ash arrived on Mt Lanakila on his Charizard.

"Thanks, Charizard, have a good rest." Ash took out a Poke ball and returned Charizard.

When he entered the Mt Lanakila league, he saw that the seven Trials Captains and the four Kahunas were already there. He even saw a familiar whited-haired man as well.

"Guzma? Why are you here?" Ash called out to him.

Guzma gave Ash a grin. "Yo Red! They call me here for reasons I don't know."

"I see."

"Alola Red." A young blue-haired woman greeted in a quiet voice.

Ash didn't hear her, but Guzma did.

"Hey, Red. She's calling ya!" The white-haired pointed to the blue-haired woman.

Ash turn around and gave a smile to a friendly face.

"Hey shorty, it's been awhile." He greeted while also patting her head. The blue-haired woman blushed from his touch before walking backwards. "Hey were are you going?"

She left the males without giving an answer.

"She's a weird one." Guzma commented which Ash agreed on.

Ash then felt a familiar chill in the air and quickly hid behind Guzma. When he did, a violet-haired woman appeared in front of Guzma, scaring the white-haired man.

The violet-haired had a smile on her smile which was soon replaced with a confused look. "I thought I saw Red."

Seeing that the man, who she supposedly saw, was nowhere to be seen, she left.

Guzma look back at Ash who has a look of relief.

"Who was that?" Guzma asked.

"That was Acerola. She proclaimed her love to me and ever since then she always tries to kiss me when I'm around. She is nice lady, but she is always tries something with me." Ash explained.

Guzma gave him a look of sympathy as he patted the Alolan professor's back. "I feel sorry for ya."

Ash ignored his pity before heading towards the conference room. Guzma followed and so did the other Trial Captains.

In the room was a circular shape desk that almost filled the room. Ash sat on one of the seats with Guzma sitting next to him. Soon everyone sat down and waited for the champion. The lights went off and there were spot lights on everyone.

The champion of the Alola region, Kukui, walks in, flashing a smile at everyone.

"Alola! I hope we are having a great night!"

Everyone gave him the traditional, "Alola!"

"Well then, let's take roll call." Kukui grabbed a pen and clipboard.

"First Trial Captains!" Kukui called out.

"Ilima!" Kukui called out.

"Here." Ilima said.

"Lana!" Kukui called out.

"Here." Lana said softly with a small wave.

"Kiawe!" Kukui called out.

"Here." Kiawe relied simply with his arms crossed.

"Mallow!" Kukui called out with her hand up high.

"Here!" Mallow cheerfully said.

"Sophocles!" Kukui called out.

"Here!" Sophocles shouted.

"Acerola!" Kukui called out.

"Here~!" Acerola sang.

"Mina!" Kukui called out.

"Here." Mina lazily replied.

"Okay now the Kahunas!" Kukui shouted.

"Hala!" Kukui called out.

"Here!" Hala shouted.

"Olivia!" Kukui called out.

"Here." Olivia politely said.

"Nanu!" Kukui called out.

"Here." Nanu said in a tired voice.

"Hapu!" Kukui called out.

"Here!" Hapu shouted.

"Okay now our two guest!" Kukui shouted.

"Guzma!" Kukui called out.

"Yo!" Guzma said.

"And finally, last, but not certainly not least, Red!" Kukui called out.

"Here." Red said with venom in his voice as he glared at Kukui, who notice and gave him a nervous smile.

"Okay now it's time to start the meeting with professor Red as the medium. We will be discussing about the upcoming World League Conference, but first we will be discussing about the Alola gyms that we will be building soon and how it will affect the Trials. Now let the meeting commence."

* * *

 **Preview** :

"Guzma will be the eight-gym leader."

"You hurt me Red."

"Hey cousin, I'm sorry all right."

"It's been a while since I saw you Ash!"

"If you accept then be prepare."

* * *

 **An: I do hope you like. Please review and goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting and the Psychic

**An: An updated version of chapter 2. I do hope you like and I give credit to Rebelling Death for editing this chapter. So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The meeting and the psychic**

* * *

 **The Lanakila League Conference Room**

"First order of business, the Alola League conference." Kukui announced from his seat while shuffling some papers. "Some of you are concerned about how gyms battles might affect your trials. Well me and Mr. Goodshow has discussed over this topic numerous times already, but we finally reach to an agreement." Kukui explained with a smile. He then look across at Ash.

"Red, will you please read the documents?" Kukui asked, but quickly notice Ash was sleeping. "At least he lasted longer than the last meeting." Kukui sighed as he gaze over to the person sitting next to Red. "Guzman, will you please wake Red up."

Guzma nodded before shaking his friend, but his results were something unexpected.

"Mm Cynthia, you're really good at this."

Everyone heard this and sweat dropped, well except for Acerola who instead started pondering over some dark thoughts.

Guzma continue to shake Ash, but the Alolan regional professor continued dreaming with his indecent fantasy which was making the white-haired man feel uncomfortable. The Alola champion, the Trial Captains, and the Island Kahunas were also feeling uncomfortable, but were glad that they were not the one who was told to wake up their regional home's professor. Although Acerola would have love to, imagining the sleeping professor who would be dreaming about her instead.

"Guzma, that is enough. I think we all have enough of Red sleep talking." Kukui told him rubbing his temples. The white-haired man gladly stopped.

Kukui then shouted from his seat, "IS THAT A BIG BREASTED LADY HOLDING A SIGN SAYING I LOVE YOU RED!?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"WHERE!" And they all fell anime-style when Red fell for it. After looking around for a moment, he figured out he was tricked and glared at Kukui. "Damn it! I can't believe I for that trick again!"

 _"Again?"_ Everyone thought.

"Not my fault. You know that you shouldn't be sleeping during an important meeting. Now, read the documents." Kukui ordered.

Red grumbled, but grabbed the documents.

"Mr. Goodshow and Kukui agreed that trainers who were born in the Alola region will have the option to do trials or gyms or do both at the same time. Trainers from other regions can only participate in gym challenges unless they gain approval from a Kahuna to do trials." Red explained.

"Any questions?" Kukui asked.

"So, who's the eighth gym leader?" Nanu pointed out, hoping it wasn't him.

"Ah yes. Well the eighth gym leader happens to be Guzma." If Guzma was drinking something right now, he would have probably done a spit take.

"Wait me! I don't think I am cut out for it." Guzma reasoned while Kukui laughed.

"No need to worry. You will do fine as a gym leader." Kukui assured him, but his sly smirk told something else. "Or I could turn you in for all the crimes you did during your time as Team Skull's boss. I mean it's your choice. No pressure."

Guzma put his head down and groaned.

Red coughed, gaining all of their attention. "Right, well let's continue the meeting. So, any other questions?"

"Where will the gyms be built?" Trial Captain Kiawe asked.

"Gyms will be built near your trials location. For Example, Ilima gym will be built in Hau'oli City, but for those who do not have trials location, you have the option to choose your gym location." Kukui answered before glancing at Mina and Guzma.

"Mina and Guzma, we will schedule a meeting about your gym locations." The two nodded.

"Now that's settle. On to the next objective. The upcoming World League." This caught Ash's interest. "The upcoming World League is the very first league where all 7 regions from around the world will participate in. You must collect 8 badges from the 7 regions. Participants will be facing against the regions' Champions and the Kanto or Sinnoh Frontier Brains. Here are the champions you will be facing." Kukui pressed a button on his desk.

Holographic pictures of the champions appeared in the middle of the room.

"Kanto's new champion since the legendary Red, Ritchie. He's a variety type. He will be a tough opponent to face, trust me. His strongest is a Charizard. Next is Johto Champion Lance, a Dragon-type specialist and his strongest Pokemon is his trusty Dragonite. Then there's the Hoenn Champion Wallace, a Water-type specialist and his strongest is his Milotic. Now the next one is a different story. The current Sinnoh Champion did not want a free pass and decided to travel instead."

Ash raised an eyebrow. _"Paul never mention he was collecting the badges."_ He thought.

"So, the former Sinnoh Champion Cynthia will be taking his place. She's also a variety type and her strongest is her monster of a Pokémon, Garchomp. Next is the Unova Champion, Iris. Like Lance, she's a Dragon-type specialist, but does a little variety and her strongest is her signature Haxorous. Most of you might not know this, but she used to be the Opelucid Gym Leader."

That got Ash insterested. _"So she became a gym leader and now a champion. I guess I am really out of times."_ He thought.

"Next is another one with a different story. The current Kalos Champion, Alain, wants to travel as well, so Diatha is taking his place as well."

 _"I'm really not up to date."_ Ash thought as he felt more disconnected from the world.

"She's also a variety type and her strongest is Gardevoir. Of course yours truly is participating and you know my strongest. Finally, the two Brains, Brandon of the Kanto Battle Frontier and Palmer of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier will also be giving a World League badge, but there's a catch. You must get the badges from the Champions first before battling these two. Once you get the seventh badge, you will have the option to face either Brandon or Palmer. Once you get all badges, you go to the Indigo league and wait till the Champions and Brains stop giving out the badges. Mr. Goodshow will be giving a speech and then will tell you when the tournament will take place." Kukui explained as everyone nodded.

"Any questions?" Kukui asked. Sophocles raised his hand. "You don't need to raise your hand Sophocles." Kukui reminded the short trial captain who muttered a sorry.

"What do you mean by a free pass?" Sophocles asked.

Kukui scratch his head with a grin. "I forgot to mention that the Champions, the Elite Four, and the two Final Frontiers Brains will get a free pass. They will participate in the tournament after the qualifying rounds. Any more questions?"

"So how do you sign up." Mallow asked.

"To sign up you must meet the qualifications. You must beat at least two Pokemon leagues or beat either the Kanto or Sinnoh Frontier Brains. Gym leaders, Frontier Brains, and Trial Captains are an exception. You could also get a recommendation from a regional professor or Champion if you didn't meet any of the qualifications. Kahunas, you all got a recommendation from me. Of course it's optional to participate, but I encourage you to try it. Mostly it's to promote our first league." Kukui ended his explanation with a chuckle while everyone shook their heads at the last part.

"The folders in front of you, except for you Red, will have the League letters and more information about the World League. I guess that concludes this meeting. Everyone is dismissed."

Once that was said, everyone started to get up and leave.

Guzma turn his head to look at Red, but he was already gone.

"Must have left." Guzma commented before leaving as well.

Kukui noticed Ash leaving during his explanation, but said nothing. He soon left himself.

* * *

 **In Alola Skies**

Ash wasted no calling out his Charizard and flew to the air, heading home.

He was enjoying the silent flight for a moment before hearing a, "HEY!" Which broke the silent ride.

Turning his head, he saw Kukui is on his own Charizard as well. "Let's chat at the Lab!" He shouted before flying off.

Ash follow after him at slower pace, clearly not happy.

* * *

 **Three Hours Later**

The two landed in front of Ash's lab. The Alola professor returned his Charizard back to its while Kukui's Charizard flew off.

"It's illegal to fly on your Charizard, you know." Kukui joked with some seriousness in his voice. He unexpectedly got punched on the face by Ash, but quickly recovered. "Hey cousin, I'm sorry, alright."

Ash felt his apology had no meaning to it, he was about to punch him again, someone grabbed his wrist from behind before he could punch Kukui.

"That's enough Ketchum! You might want to stop now before someone sees you assaulting the Alola Champion." It was Paul.

Ash glared back at him, "Paul, let go before I kick your ass." He threatened.

"Why are you even doing this?" Paul asked, gripping on Ash wrist tighter.

"Because the bastard told Goodshow that I'm alive and where I am." He told him.

Paul sighed before punching Ash in the cheek himself.

"That's not a good enough excuse. Also, what proof do you have to back that up?"

"I actually did tell Charles." Kukui confessed with guilt in his voice.

Paul sigh again. "Oh well. What's done is done." Paul told Ash who scoffed.

"You think it's not a problem? I don't want to be found at all! Why do you think I fake my death for!" Ash shouted.

Paul glared at him, "And what did that accomplish! All your friends are still grieving over your supposed death! And what about Serena, huh? You broke her! She believes you are dead! She almost committed suicide if we didn't stop her!"

Ash ignored him and delivered a punch at Paul to shut up. However, the Sinnoh champion dodges it and then knees Ash in the gut. Ash spat out some salvia before going down on one knee with one hand on where he was hit, nursing the pain.

Paul look down at Ash, "Face, it Ketchum! You hurting them either way!"

Ash glared up at Paul which he returned. Kukui was just watching from the sidelines. He wanted to get in between the two and stop them before either of the two could get seriously hurt. From the looks of it, Paul definitely has the advantage with Ash's mind clouded in anger and that hit on the gut definitely did some serious injury.

"Paul…how about you go fuck yourself!" Ash flipped him off.

Paul had enough, "Okay, that's it!" He grabbed his shirt and picked him up. The Sinnoh champion gave him one last glare before raising a fist.

"STOP!" But the punch never came.

The three males look at the direction of the voice and saw Lillie with a worried look.

"Lillie." Kukui muttered, surprised at the state she was in.

"Your assistant?" Paul calmly said as he let him go. Ash stayed silent and watched.

"Please don't hurt him. I know he's lazy and, excuse my language, a bastard, but he's still a nice guy. He may have made some mistakes in the past that he isn't proud of, but he could make them up if you give him a chance." Lillie defended Ash.

"Lillie…" Ash murmured, slightly surprised he was being defended by her. He was touched by her kindness. His mind then flash back to their latest argument. He frowned as guilt filled him. He looked closely Lillie and saw something wrong with her eyes. They were red, he made her cry.

"You hurt me Red…" Lillie started. "What you said hurt me, Red. I thought you wanted me to be assistant because I thought you cared about me and our friendship, but I guess I was wrong. I only came back because I want to tell you that I still consider you a friend." Lillie said before walking away.

Paul gave Ash another glare, clearly not happy with how he treated the people around him. Kukui shook his head, disappointed with the man he named as his successor.

"Lillie…" Ash murmured her name once again as he watch her leave. _"I've been…so angry at myself that I forgot about my friend's feelings. I only left because I put them in danger…but what's the point if they're still hurting."_ He thought as a tear run down his cheek. _"And I haven't been fair to Lillie as well. I really screwed up."_

"Lillie wait!" Ash called out.

Lillie stopped and look back to see Ash running towards her. He then grabbed her shoulders, surprising her and causing her to blush a little.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being nothing, but a jerk to you. I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with you. I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier, I didn't mean it!" He apologized for all the thing he did to her, "I have no excuse for what I've done, but I'll make it up to you…" Ash told her as he brought her closer to him before continuing. "I'll be honest with you from now on, I promise. You have a question? I'll answer all of them honestly!"

Lillie stayed in his grip for a few more seconds before pulling his hands away from her and took a step back. After taking a deep breath, she said with a glare, "I won't be forgive you right away," She then put on a smile, "but I would like to know about your past."

Ash gave her a small smile, although he was a little reluctant, but was still happy to know he has a second chance.

Kukui walked next to Paul and whispered to him "Does this feel like a cliché B-rated movie to you?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Don't ruin the moment." The two stayed silent before Paul added, "but yes, yes it is."

The Alola Champion chuckled.

* * *

 **10 min later in the lab**

After the whole fiasco outside, the four were now inside drinking some tea, courtesy of Lillie.

"So…" Kukui started as he set his teacup down on the small plate. "Do you forgive me?"

Ash took a sip of his tea before replying. "No." His answer was simple, yet blunt. Kukui drop his head down. Ash then looks at Paul. "So, I heard you're going to collect 8 badges instead of getting a free pass."

Paul nodded before sipping his tea.

"Ah yes Paul. I believe you'll be starting here in Alola." Kukui said.

"Yes I am. Since we still have six months till the World League, I will travel to all four of the islands and catch Pokemon that are native to the regions, I also want to see some Alolan forms myself."

Kukui nodded. "I will be happy to tell you that some of the Pokemon native to Alola are very interesting. I do hope you will find some that suit you." Kukui then turned his attention toAsh. "Paul told me you ripped the league letter." Ash nodded.

"I don't battle anymore." Kukui laughed. "Is that why you train your Pokemon at night?"

Paul raised an eyebrow, while Ash glared. "I don't want them to slack off." Was his answer.

Kukui shook his head. "You should just accept the letter. Even I know you want to battle again. Also, you could also help us promote the Alolan league."

Ash thought about it before shaking his head.

"I still don't want to battle."

Paul sighed. "Just accept the offer already, Ketchum. After all, you're the only one who I consider as my one true rival."

 **"You should accept the offer, Ash."**

Lillie and Kukui were startled by the new voice. Ash and Paul stayed calm, already gotten used to the voice's unexpected appearances.

Ash chuckled, "I was wondering when you would showed up, Mewtwo."

"Hello Mewtwo." Paul greeted to some empty spaces of air confusing the assistant and Alola champion.

 **"Hello to you too, Paul and it's been awhile Ash**." Mewtwo appeared next to Ash.

Lillie and Kukui dropped their teacups and saucers as they stood in shock by the new Pokemon.

"What kind of Pokemon are you!?"

Mewtwo ignored them. **"Ash, Paul, I finally found information on Team Abyss.** "

Ash's and Paul's eyes widened while Lillie and Kukui were stilled confused.

"What's going on?" Lillie speaked for herself and the Alola champion.

Mewtwo finally faced the two with his eyes glowing blue. Blue aura surrounded the two, lifting them up for a split second before falling down on the couch. Mewtwo then did them a favor, he used his psychic powers to easily fix the teacups and saucers as if they never got broken at all and were placed on top of the table.

Ash sigh as another migraine started to come in, "Did you really need to knock them out?"

"Yes. This information should only go to you two." Mewtwo said.

"That's fine. Go on, continue." Paul urged him to.

 **"From what I could gather, the Admins of every organizations, that you two took down, has gathered together to create a whole new organization. Their one goal is, off course, to take over the world and also to take you both down."** Mewtwo explained. **" I was able found some of their abandon hideouts. Their current goal for world domination to summon the Original One."**

Ash grits his teeth. "Arceus."

Mewtwo nodded. **"They're searching for the Azure Flute, an artifact that has been lost for centuries."**

Paul closed his eyes as he sighed. "That flute is the only thing that can summon Arceus."

 **"They found a lead to where to the flute's location, but cannot reach it."**

"Is that all?" Ash asked, somewhat a little upset with the information given, sure it told them a lot, but the important parts like.

"Do you know who's in charge of them?" The Sinnoh champion asked.

" **No**. **I even read some of their minds, but their boss was careful enough to not show them his or her face by only appearing in video calls with his or her face and voice digitally altered."**

"Fuck!" Paul cursed.

 **"I'm sorry."** Mewtwo apologizes.

"You don't need to apologize, Mewtwo. You did the best you could." Ash assured him.

"Mewtwo, can you find the nearest base?" Asked Paul.

The genetic Pokemon nodded, **"I'll start searching for them now, but before I go."** He points at Ash. **"I suggest you enter the league. That way, you could also find leads to Team Abyss and it'll do you some good for you and your Pokémon by gaining back that fiery spirit that you've lost after the Kalos league."** Finally done with his business, he teleports out of the lab.

There was silence for minute.

"Ash, Mewtwo's right." Paul told him, breaking the silence. "Only we can take down Team Abyss. With your Aura and my intellect, we can defeat them."

 _"Mewtwo makes a good point. But I could just go without participating_ -! _"_

Suddenly a thought jolted through his head.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I tore up the letter! That means I can't participate! Hah!"

His joy was short lived as Paul pulled out a letter.

"The one I gave you was a fake. Kukui told me you quit battling and how you've been acting, so I gave you an empty envelope just in case." Paul explained.

 _"Smartass!"_ Ash thought.

"You should also think about your Pokemon. No doubt they want to enter a battlefield again."

 _"Guilt trip! And it's working, but he's right. I can tell Pikachu and the others want to battle again. I haven't been fair to them."_

Paul notices Ash's dilemma, he sighed. "How about we have 3 on 3 battle, and before you reject the idea just try it." Paul negotiated.

Ash thought about it before coming to a question, "What's the catch?"

"If I win, then you will sign up for the World League, but if I lose then we will part ways and never speak again." Paul told him.

"And if it's a tie?"

"Then we will decide on rock, paper, scissors." Paul held his hand up, "Remember, if you accept then be prepare."

Ash was reluctantly at first, but if it's the only way he can get out this, "It's a deal." He shaked the Sinnoh champion's hand.

"Tomorrow at noon Ketchum. Don't be late" Paul said before leaving the lab without saying another word.

Ash stood there grinning. "Tomorrow, huh." He clenched his fist. He then looks at Lillie and Kukui. He sighed

"Mewtwo's hypnosis is strong as ever. They probably won't wake up until tomorrow." Ash commented as he opens the nearest cover and pulled out blankets. "This is the twentieth time that he has done this." He walks over to Kukui and put the blanket over him. He then went over to Lillie and put the blanket over her. "But this is for the best. Good thing they won't remember him in the morning."

Ash turn off the lights and went outside. _"Now who should I choose?"_

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

Lillie woke up with a yawn, "What time is it?" She notices that she was not on her bed. "Huh? I don't remember falling asleep on Red's couch?" She went into her, trying to remember what happened last night.

"I remember drinking tea last night, but everything was a blackout after that. Wait! Did he drug me again!?"

She then notices Kukui giving her a weird look. She blushed as she covered her mouth.

"He drugged you?" Is was more a statement then a question.

"Yes, but he said it was an accident! I think." She put her on her chin to think over the last part, she then quickly adds, "But he didn't try anything!"

Kukui shook his head.

 **BOOM!**

They heard an explosion outside. They quickly went out, bursting through the door..

* * *

 **Outside the Lab**

When the two got outside, the first thing they saw were Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet looking amazed.

"What's going on?" Kukui asked.

"The boss is doing last minute training before battling the Sinnoh champ." James answered his question.

Lillie and Kukui were surprised. Red battling?

"Wait! I thought he quit battling?" Lillie asked.

"We thought so too, but he said that he wants to get it out of his system." Jessie replied before handing them a picket sign with Ash face.

"Now help us cheer for the boss/Wobbuffet!" All four them cheered.

Lillie and Kukui sweat dropped at their antic. They took their attentions to look at Ash and the three Pokemon that were going all out.

Surrounding the Alola regional professor was his Charizard, Sceptile, and Vikavolt. Ash has a smirk on his face with adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream. Ash is dodging every attack they throw at him.

Kukui grinned while Lillie has her mouth wide open in awe. The blonde assistant has never seen him train like this before; in fact, she never heard of anyone training like this before! What also surprised were the power behind all of the attacks being used against her professor.

"Wait! How is he dodging all of that!?"

Kukui chuckles. "Ash is no ordinary human-being. You see Lillie, he is known, by few, as an Aura User."

"Aura? You mean like how Lucario and certain other Pokémon that can use Aura Sphere?"

"Correct, but Aura Users can do much more than just that. They can sense the Aura of every other living creature around them, enabling them to pinpoint them from a far distance. They also use their Aura to boost their natural strength, speed, endurance, and stamina."

Lillie gasp at the information given, "That can explain how he always know that I'm near." Lillie said to herself.

"Watch closely, Lillie. You don't want to miss this," Kukui told her as she turned her attentions back to Ash's training.

The bulb's on Sceptile's started to glow as they gather sun light energy. While the final stage of the Hoenn grass-starter was preparing a very known devastating attack, both Charizard and Vikavolt flew up to the sky. Fire started to build up from the inside of Charizard's mouth while a ball of electricity started to form and grow in size infront of Vikazolt.

Lillie gasps, "Solar Beam, Fire Blast, and Zap Cannon!? Those are among the most powerful known attacks!" She never knew Ash's Pokémon were that well trained if they knew those following moves.

Sceptile finally finished charging up and a sent a solid beam of energy at Ash with Charizard's Fire Blast and Vikavolt's Zap Cannon. All three attacks hit their target.

Lillie put her hands over her chest, hoping Ash is all right. Her eyes were close, praying for his safety.

Her worries quickly melted away when she heard a familiar voice. Opening her eyes, she watches as the dust cleared to see a light-blue barrier in front of where Ash is standing. From his glowing eyes and that his right hand is raised up, she quickly assumed that was another thing that makes him special

"That is Red's Aura Barrier. From what he has told me, any Aura User can do that. However, the strength of that defense depends on how strong the user is and how experienced they are with it." Kukui explained as the barrier disappears.

Ash was still standing, but was breathing heavily. "Good job you three. Now we're ready for Paul. Go rest, I'll call you when Paul arrives." Ash told his Pokemon as they each gave a battle cry, eager to battle once again.

Ash then notices Kukui and Lillie. "Oh, hey." He walks up to them.

"Alola to you, cousin. Now what's this about abattle I'm hearing about?" Kukui asked.

Ash chuckles as he answered his quesion. "Well me and Paul made a deal. If he wins then I'll have to sign up for the World League Conference, but if he loses then he will leave and never come see me again and if it's a tie then we settle it with rock, paper, and scissors." Ash told Kukui.

"I see and are you confident that you'll win?"

"Nope," He said with a smirk, "but I am hoping for a tie. Anyway, wake me up when he comes." He quickly fell asleep on the floor.

Kukui shook his head. "Can't go one day without sleeping as always, I see."

Lillie was silent. Ever since she found out Ash was keeping many secrets, she wonders if they are that bad for him that he would go to the trouble of making and assuming a false identity.

"Um, professor?"

Kukui almost chuckled that Lillie still refers him as professor, but his smile quickly disappeared when he saw the look on Lillie's face.

"Was Red's past-?" She reluctantly asked, but Kukui interrupted her.

"Bad? Yes, it was." He told her as he looked her in the eye. Lillie saw the solemn look on his face and listened carefully, "Now that his secret is out, you may notice that he'll may not be acting as the Red you're used to for the past couples of years."

Lillie held in a gasp as worry filled her.

Kukui started walking back inside, "I don't know exactly what he did to you to make you cry, but I advised you that you cut him some slack. I know you want him to be truthful to you after lying to you all this time, but it's his past and his choice if he wants to share it with you or not. Give him some time at least."

The blonde assistant stood there for a moment, contemplating with her relationship with her professor. She wondered if there's a relationship at all now that she found out the Red, who she knew for the past years, was someone else. Sighing at the complications, she walked back inside.

"Hey Jess?" James started.

"Yeah?" Jessie faced James.

"Does it like we're being ignored?" James asked.

"Yes."

* * *

 **An: Well that is it. Please review and goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ash vs Paul

**An: Hello everyone. Sorry for not posting long but I wanted to wait till my beta comes to edit the chapter. Also, this is a first time that I wrote a battle scene so if it's not good than oh well. Give credit to my beta, Rebelling Death, for editing the chapter and the past 2 chapters. Well here are some reviews that caught my eye.**

 **Sinserta: Are you asking for suggestions for new pokemon? If so... He's in the Alola regioneevee are abundant. (Second run of Moon was done with all Eeveelutions, caught six then went ham until they evolved). I would suggest a sylveon or espeon. Decuideye would be a pretty good choice. Lycanroc would be solid. But anyways, aside from some grammar mistakes, I'm actually looking forward to seeing where you take this story. I've always looked forward to seeing Ash/Lillie in a story, but, never wanted to read one due to half the authors on this site. (Girls end up cheating, love triangle comes, angsty twilight moments, fall in love with another girl, goes back to girl before, those damn betrayed fics that are every other story). You seem to have a decent grasp of the story, just... don't take the route other writers go on this site. Please.**

 **My response:** Yes I am asking suggestions for Pokemon and some of the Pokemon you suggested is what Ash will have. Also, this isn't a betrayal story. It might have some betrayals in the future, but not like Ash is betrayed by his friends stuff. If your read the last chapter carefully, Ash said he faked his death, and they're hints on were the stories is going. So if you find them then your awesome.

 **Thor94: what happened to ash stop battling? He finally admitted (with a push of old friends annoyed of his failures or the death of his kalos friends during flare attack) he was not and will never be champion material (less master) and only an average trainer among thousands who even sucked at it?**

 **My response:** Like I said before, this is not a Ash a betrayal fic. I think some of you thought that for some reason. In the last chapter, Kukui said he caught Ash training his pokemon at night. Ash reason was that he doesn't want them to slack off, but their is another reason, but it won't be revealed till later on. But I will tell you that something happen after the Kalos league made Ash. Well it's one of the reason.

 **I also will show you the saga and arcs appearing in this story, first part of the story.**

 **Abyss Saga (Part 1):**

 **Alola Arc: This Arc will show the beginning of their adventure and show some major characters in the story. It will start from travelling in Alola to inspecting Team Abyss abandon bases to Ash and Paul battling Kukui.**

 **Kanto Arc: This is the arc that will have some drama and action, Ash and his companions will go to Pallet Town to meet professor Oak. They will meet some old friends in this arc as well, and Ash will learn something very important.**

 **Sivally Arc: Ash and Paul meet Mewtwo again, who told them where Team Abyss H.Q. So with the help from old friends they storm the base, only to learn a dark truth.**

 **That is where the story going so far. I will tell you the next saga and arc after the Sivally Arc is over. So without further do, lets continue the story. This should take about 30 chapters at least, maybe less or more depending how much I will edit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Ash vs Paul.**

* * *

 **Later Afternoon**

Paul has just gotten to the lab. After being let in by Lillie, he wasted no time to head outside to the back of the lab. When did, he came to the sight of Ash snoozing the day away. Lillie and Kukui were right behind him, Lillie once again sigh while Kukui gave a sheepish chuckle.

The Sinnoh champion shook his head. "Hey, Ketchum! Time to wake up!"

That woke Ash up, "Huh? What? Oh, it's you," He stood and stretch. "I guess it's time to battle."

The Alolan professor yawn once more before he started leading Paul to the battlefield with Lillie and Kukui following by. When the four got there, they saw the ex-Rocket Trio were already waiting for them.

"I guess we have some spectators."

Ash shrugs, not really caring, only caring that they battle already.

After Kukui volunteered to ref, the two rival went to the two opposites ends of the battlefield.

Kukui look at his left and right to see that the two were ready and were eager to start.

He raised both of his hands up, "This is a three-on-three battle between the challenger Paul Shinji from Veilstone City and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. Both trainers may release their first Pokémon!"

Paul was the first to reveal his pokemon, "Honchkrow, stand by for battle!"

"KROOOOW!"

Ash gave a small glare at the dark bird, remembering it as one of Paul's strong flying Pokémon. He then closes his eyes, concentrating his mind.

Lillie saw this and put on a confused expression, "Huh? What's he doing?"

Her questioned was soon answered as she heard a battle cry from a distance. She, the other spectators, and Paul turned to the source and what they saw was a blur. Then they heard another battle cry and it was from the battlefield this time and that is where they notice Ash's Vikavolt flying right above the battlefield.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "I've been through all of the other regions, so it's safe to assume that's an Alolan Pokémon."

The Sinnoh Champion brought out his old Sinnoh Pokédex that has long since been upgraded to be a National Pokédex.

 **Vikavolt - The Stag Beetle Pokémon**

 **It produces electricity from an organ that is located within its abdomen where the electricity is then concentrated to its large jaws. Its jaws rival to those of Pinsir.**

"Yeah. I want to show you what Alola Pokemon have in store for you." Ash told him.

"We'll see about that."

 **Ost Paul's Battle Theme**

"Let the Battle begin!" Kukui started the battle off.

Paul did not waste time and quickly ordered the first moves, "Honchkrow, start things off with Nasty Plot and then follow it up with Dark Pulse!"

Honchkrow stayed stationary in the sky as its eyes glow for a few seconds, which indicates the rise in its special attack. It then opened its beak, releasing a beam of dark circles that were covered in a purple aura at the opponent.

"Dodge!" His Vikavolt did so and the Dark-type attack missed its target, "Good. Now hit it with Bug Buzz!"

Vikavolt's transparent wings glowed as it sent a red sound wave at Honchkrow.

Being a sound base attack, it was hard to dodge. The attack hit the opposing side successfully.

"KROOW!" Honchkrow screeched in pain.

Ash saw a window of opportunity, "Now use Bug Bite!"

Vikavolt flew to Honchkrow, preparing to bite it with its glowing jaws.

"Dodge it quick!" Paul shouted.

This time, Honchkrow was able to dodge Vikavolt's attack, but the Stag Beetle Pokémon almost got it by a feather which scared the Bug Boss Pokémon. The dark bird immediately started to make some distance from its opponent.

Ash saw that Paul's Pokémon became evasive, "Use Agility and follow it up with Bug Bite again!"

Vikavolt increased its speed and started chasing after Honchkrow, who kept dodging.

 _"That's pretty basic, Ketchum. You need to do more than that."_ Paul thought with a smirked. "Honchkrow use Screech!"

Honckrow opens its beak once more and this time, it sent a shock wave of sound at the electric beetle. The move was proven effective as it stopped Vikavolt who started shaking its head after hearing that ear-splitting sound.

"Now use Brave Bird."

Honckrow was engulfed in flames, but felt no pain at all and flew after Vikavolt. The red flames then turned blue, right before Honchkrow ram itself onto Vikavolt.

Ash didn't looked worry, in fact he was impressed. "Honckrow is strong as ever," He complimented the dark bird "But Vikavolt is no slouch either. Vikavolt, warm up's over. You know what to do."

Paul's eyes slightly widen, "What?"

His eyes then widen even more. One moment Vikavolt was a good distance away from his Honchkrow, but the next second it was right behind his dark bird.

Ash smirks as he was already the winner of the first round, "NOW!"

Vikavolt quickly conjures up a Zap Cannon and launched it at a near point-blank range. With no time to even look back, Honchkrow was hit from behind. Luckily for it, it will not suffer from any paralysis status because the Zap Cannon knocked it from out of the sky.

Kukui raises his hand at Ash's side, "Honchkrow is unable to battle, Vikavolt wins. This round goes to Ash!"

Paul now knew he was wrong. He thought Ash has slacked over the years with his training, but he now knew that was not the case. He gave a quick glance at Vikavolt while pulling out Honchkrow's Pokéball.

 _"Its speed is incredible and that Zap Canon is strong no doubt. However, I won't be caught off guard again. I don't make the same mistake twice."_ Paul thought as he returns Honckrow, congratulating it a good job. He grab another one of his Pokéball, "Magmortar! Stand by for battle!"

A Magmortar appeared on the battle field with its left arm cannon already raised up at the opponent.

"Round 2 begin!" Kukui called as Paul once again made the first move.

"Magmortar, use Fire Punch!"

Magmortar's claws appeared on before being engulfed in fire. The Blast Pokémon jump from where it stood into the air. Despite its bulky size and legs that were considerably small compared to the rest of its body, it was able to reach Vikavolt.

This time, Ash was caught off guard. He remembered Paul's Magmortar only knowing long-range attacks. It seems Paul taught him some new moves.

"Vikavolt dodge it!" Ash order, but it was too late. Magmortar landed its flaming punch on Vikavolt.

"BZZZ!" Vikavolt crashed down to the ground.

"Damn it!" Ash sees Vikavolt struggle, he knew the second round was already over.

"Now finish it with Flamethrower!"

While Magmortar was falling back down to earth, the arm it used for Fire Punch turned back into a cannon and releases a stream of flame, hitting Vikavolt directly from above. It was super effective.

Vikavolt was already unconscious before Magmortar got back down.

Kukui raised his arm to Paul's side of the field, declaring Magmortar the winner.

Ash sighed before smiling. "I choose you, Sceptile!"

Sceptile heard his call and quickly jumped onto the battlefield from out of nowhere. He picked up Vikavolt, he placed the Stag Beetle Pokémon next to Ash, who congratulated him for at least winning the first round before returning it to its Pokeball.

* * *

 **From the Sidelines**

"What's he thinking? Using a grass-type against a fire-type? He is so reckless!" Lillie shouted.

The others laughed. "Trust me girl. He knows what he is doing." Jessie assured, but Lillie was still skeptical with Ash winning against a fire-type using a grass-type.

"The professor has always fought against type disadvantage. In fact, we battled him many times before and we had the type advantage several times and we still end up losing. If anything, he's going to win this one." James told her.

Lillie still has some doubt. While a little surprised to learn that they battled the professor before, she doubted that they gave him much of fight from the way she saw them work.

 _"He was smart to use Vikavolt against a flying-type like Honchkrow, but how is he going to win now that type disadvantage is against him?"_ Lillie thought as she watches the battle continue.

* * *

 **Back On The Battlefield**

"Sceptile circle around Magmortar with Agility!"

Sceptile started circling around Magmortar at blinding speed, but Paul was calm. He knows of a way around this tactic. A simple, yet powerful strategy.

"Magmortar use Earthquake!"

Magmortar raised its foot up, intending to make the whole battlefield to shake. However, Ash just smirk.

"You think I don't have a back-up for that? Sceptile, jump!" The forest Pokémon quickly jumps up before Magmortar made a miniature earthquake on the field.

Paul gave a low growl in frustration, "Use Flamethrower!"

Magmortar releases another stream of fire at Sceptile, but the forest Pokémon prove to be agile as ever as it dodges the attack easily.

Ash raised his fist, "Now use Dragon Pulse!"

Sceptile opens his mouth wide as a purple sphere of energy forms in front of him before he firing it at Magmortar.

"Dodge it!" Paul said.

Magmortar was able dodge it, but Ash just smirked _"He fell for it."_

"Now use Leaf Blade!" Sceptile appeared behind Magmortar, the leafs on his right arm glowing green while in the shape of a scythe's blade. The Forest Pokémon slashed Magmortar's backside, causing him to wince in pain as he move forward.

Magmortar look from behind and glared at Sceptile, the latter did the same.

Ash was amused by this, he knows that look on Sceptile's face, _"So he found a new rival. This will be interesting._ " He thought with a smirk, "Sceptile, go wild!"

Sceptile grinned while Paul raises an eyebrow.

"What is he-?!" Paul's eyes then widened. Again, he found out Ash is still playing with him. Frustration started to build up inside him

Sceptile rushed at Magmortar at incredible speed, it was all a blur. The Forest Pokémon rammed onto Magmortar, forcing the Blast Pokémon to move back, but was able to stand its ground. Sceptile quickly again in a blur.

The blast Pokémon stood there, trying to follow Sceptile with his eyes, but it was no use.

"Use back-to-back Leaf Blades!" Sceptile, with it's incredible speed, kept slashing Magmortar before disappearing and reappearing again to slash at the Pokémon with cannons for arms.

Paul grits his teeth, _"I could have Magmortar use Earthquake again, but it might not work like last time."_ He sees Magmortar struggling to continue battling. _"I have no choice but to use Earthquake. I just need to time it right."_ Paul tries to follow Sceptile movements, but it was no use. _"Damn it! I can't tell when his feet touches the ground. I guess I have to time this just-wait a minute!"_ Paul mentally smack himself.

"This might hurt you in the process, but use Earthquake with your arms Magmortar."

Magmortar was willing to follow through with his master's plan. Raising a fist, it punches the ground with full force which causes the battlefield to rumble.

"Keep doing it!" Paul ordered.

Magmortar kept punching the ground. As he continues, the ground also continued to shake more and more. Soon some areas of the ground started to crack and rise. A big chunk came up which blocked Sceptile and a Leaf Blade.

Ash grins. _"A tactic that has a really small chance of success. He got lucky."_ He notices Magmortar breathing heavily. _"It seems Magmortar is close to fainting. I guess I'll end this."_

"Sceptile end this with Mega Punch!"

Appearing at a good distance away from the Blast Pokémon, Sceptile starting running up to Magmortar while making a fist with its claws as it glows white.

"Magmortar, counter it with Fire Punch!" Magmortar's fist burst into flames and run at Sceptile as well.

At the middle, the two fists collide with each other as the two try to overpower the other.

"Use Mega/Fire Punch with your other fist Sceptile/Magmortar!" The two order their respective Pokémon.

Their other fist connect with each other with the same move that they were already using. Sceptile glares at Magmortar who returned it.

Ash and Paul see the two pokemon struggling against each other. They both knew that they already reached their limit, _"It's a tie."_

True to their shared thought, Magmortar was able to overpower Sceptile's Mega Punch and punches him across the face with its flaming fists, knocking him out. Magmortar stood victorious, but the damage he sustained from all of the continuous Leaf Blade finally catches up to him, making him backwards.

Both Pokémon have been knocked out.

Kukui raised both of his hands up up, "Both Sceptile and Magmortar are unable to continue, this round is a tie! Both trainers send out your third and last Pokémon!"

* * *

 **On the Sidelines**

The five were amaze by the intense battle.

"I think those two just became rivals." James said as everyone agreed.

"They're both down to one Pokémon." Jessie said.

"Wobba!" Wobbuffet agreed with its trainer.

"The questions is, who will win?" Meowth asked.

Lillie eyed Ash, hoping that he be the victor. That smile on his face, she never saw him smile before. Sure she saw him smile before, but never a smile filled with so much determination and excitement. So this is Ash Ketchum, a battler at heart and a veteran Pokémon trainer with a warrior's fighting spirit and honor.

* * *

 **Back on the Battlefield**

Ash pulls out a Pokeball and returns his Sceptile, _"Good work, Sceptile. And congrats on finding yourself a new rival and it's a fire-type, that's so you."_ Ash thought.

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I'm sorry."

Ash was pulled from his thoughts, he raises an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"I completely believed my one true rival became a weakling when I heard he gave up battling to become a professor. It was wrong of me to doubt my rival." Paul pulls out a Great Ball and enlarges it. "As a way to apologize, I will be giving you the privilege to battle my strongest fire-type."

The Sinnoh Champion threw the Great Ball up high into the air, "Charizard, stand by for battle."

When his Charizard came out, it roared a loud battle cry, making it be heard from everywhere in Melemele Island. The spectators and the Alola Champion gasp as they feel the power radiating that this beast was showing.

However, they soon got out of their stupor when they heard another roar. This time, it was being heard from every corners of Alola

Ash was amused by this, "I guess this will a battle of the Charizards."

True to his words, his Charizard came crashing in, right in front of his trainer. Lillie and others gasp as they saw another Charizard, this one being twice as big as Paul's Charizard, standing on a small crater.

Then his Charizard did some expected that shocked the others with the exception of Kukui, Paul, and Ash himself. The once-abandoned Charmander faces Ash and shot a Flamethrower at him.

Ironically as if it was his namesake, he was covered in ash, but that did not anger him. Instead, he was happy and gave his Charizard a thumbs up.

Charizard returned it before facing the other Charizard. He glared at the opposition, seeing a good challenge coming from this one.

"Begin!"

"Charizard, use Wing Attack!"

Both wings of Paul's Charizard glowed pure white before flying at Ash's Charizard

Ash smirks, "Grab its wings!"

His Charizard did not do anything, but stand there, waiting. When Paul's Charizard came in close proximity, Ash's Charizard grabbed the glowing wing, that almost hit him, effortlessly.

"Now throw it into the air!"

Charizard spun the other Charizard around before finally throwing it up. Paul's Charizard did an aerial recovery before glaring at Ash's Charizard.

"Charizard use smokescreen!"

Paul's Charizard breathed out a dark gas, covering Ash's Charizard line of sight.

The Sinnoh Champion wasted no time calling another attack, "Now use Fire Spin!"

Paul's Charizard let out a breath of spiraling fire that was sent to where Ash's Charizard is standing. Paul's Charizard smirked, believing that it got him, but..

 _"You're sadly mistaken."_ Ash thought, "Charizard, blow it all away."

The smirk on Paul's Charizard vanished when it saw the Smokescreen and Fire Spin being blown away. Standing there unharmed was Ash's Charizard with its wings flexed wide open.

"Your Charizard is strong no doubt, but mine is in a league of its own," Ash told him with a smug grin, "Use Slash."

His Charizrd's claws glow white before growing in length tremendously. Within a second, it flew up to Paul Charizrd before slashing it.

"Follow it up with Mega Punch!"

Ash's Charizard turned off the Slash and replaces it with the ordered Mega Punch.

Paul grit his teeth, he was getting annoyed with how fast Ash's Pokémon are. He remembered his Pokémon being trained to be fast heavy hitters, but their speed were never like this.

"Don't let him hit you!"

Too late, Ash's Charizard already punched Paul's Charizard across the face, knocking it from out of the sky.

Like trainer like Pokémon, Paul's Charizard also became enraged. It quickly got off from the ground and a gave a loud to show off its fighting spirit

 _"Impressive, rarely any Pokémon could continue battling after being hit by Charizard's Mega Punch. His Charizard is strong no doubt, I think it might give my Charizard a challenge."_ Ash thought with a chuckle. "Charizard use Fire Fang!"

Fire starts leaking from his closed mouth. Ash's Charizard flew down to Paul's Charizard with his mouth open, showing his flaming fangs.

"Grab his mouth and close it."

Paul's Charizard got its revenge, when Ash's Charizard came in close proximity, it uppercut the opposing Charizard's mouth close, making it bite its own tongue.

"Now smash his head to the ground!"

The Sinnoh Champion's Charizard locked its fist together and raised them both up high before smashing Ash's Charizard on the head which forced him to the ground.

Ash stares at the scene with a smirk. "A pretty good tactic, but that's not enough."

True to his words, his Charizard stood back up, looking unfazed. The smaller Charizard's spirit started to dwindle, starting to doubt its own strength, but it kept its will to continue battling.

"Use Earthquake." Ash orders his.

Ash's Charizard raises his tail up and slams on the ground, in a short moment the ground was already shaking which did give Paul's Charizard enough time to fly up. It fell backwards and hit its head on a big chunk of earth that was risen from below.

Paul grits his teeth. He now knew that Ash's Charizard is among one of the strongest Charizard, if not, the absolute strongest. One that could probably match up to Lance's Charizard, maybe even his Dragonite.

 _"Through he quit battling, he never stopped training them. Kukui has informed me that Ash will take a couple of his Pokemon with him and not return for a week. From this battle, I can see he hasn't slacked off from his usual training regimen, so he should be at least at Elite Four level, possibly even at Champion level. This is why I choose him to be my one true rival ever since he beat me at the Lily of the Valley Conference. After that, I did what I should've done before. Treat my pokemon nicely to bring the best out of them."_

Memories started flood in Paul mind, remembering the new training regiment he created for his Pokemon.

 _"After that, they were able to bring out their true inner power. They became stronger, much stronger than before. Thanks to the new training, we were able take down Cynthia for title of the Sinnoh Champion and it's because I listened to Ash's advice. Now, here we are, not the match I was waiting for, but close enough."_

Paul saw the two Charizard flew back to the air, he then looks at Ash's face.

He smirked when he saw that grin on Ash's face, _"If I lose the match, it wont matter. It seems he will participate..." Paul pause his thought before continuing. "But I am the Sinnoh Champion, I can't lose like this. If I lose, I want to lose in an official battle at a stadium with a bunch of people watching and in live TV!"_ Paul thought as he watches the Charizards battle it out, exchanging attacks

* * *

 **On the Sidelines**

The five were amaze. The former Rocket members knew how strong Ash's Charizard was ever since they first met him which has been a long time since. They have seen him battle against opponents that seem impossible to beat, yet he always comes up top.

Lillie didn't know Ash's Charizard was that strong. In fact, she didn't not even knew Ash has a Charizard, she never saw him around the ranch before.

 _"So this is one of the many secrets he hid from me. When this battle is over, I will be taking a look of his Trainer Page."_ Lillie thought as she continues to watch the battle.

* * *

 **Back at the Battlefield**

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse!" Ash shouted as Charizard shot a purple ball of energy at Paul's Charizard, who dodges it.

"Charizard use Flamethrower!" Paul order his Charizard. It shot a stream of Flame at Charizard, who dodges as well.

"Tch!" Ash clicked his tongue, "This is getting old. Charizard, grab it and use Seismic Toss!"

Paul's eyes widened, having developed a slight fear of Ash's speedy Pokemon, "Do let him grab you!"

The Sinnoh Champion's Charizard did not need to be told twice and was happy to oblige as it quickly flew away, making it a chase.

"You can run, but you can't out-speed any of my Pokemon!" Ash smirked.

True to his words, his Charizard appeared above Paul's, who was grabbed from behind.

"Damn it! Use Fire Fang, quick!"

Paul's Charizard fangs were engulfed in flames and it bit onto Charizard, but it did make him let go. Ash's Charizard then flew down and right before they hit the ground, Ash's Charizard tossed Paul's Charizard at ground.

Paul's Charizard crash to the ground creating a large dust cloud. Paul grits his teeth as he hope his Charizard was able to survive through that.

 _"I might have to increase Charizard's training."_ Paul thought as the dust clears. His Charizard was on one knee, breathing heavily, _"Ketchum's Charizard is really in it's own league. Maybe one of my more experience could go up against it."_

"I forfeit."

Paul's eyes widen once again while the spectators gasp. The Sinnoh Champion saw Ash winking at him.

"I can't continue, knowing that my poor Charizard has a serous injury." He pointed to where Paul's Charizard bit his Charizard. Everyone sweat-dropped, that was hardly considered to be a scratch.

Charizard glared at his trainer with a growl before blasting a Flamethrower at him. He gave one final loud roar before flying away from the area.

Paul sigh, _"He helped me out, but I don't consider this a win, but I guess it's also my fault for not using a more experience. I guess I owe Ketchum a favor."_ Paul said to himself as he returns his own Charizard, but realizes that he won. _"That mean he has to sign up, but I have a feeling he would've sign up either way."_

"You're still an idiot Ash." The Sinnoh Champion whispered with a smirk

The two rivals started to meet each other at the middle of the battlefield.

"The battle between Ash and Paul has finish, Paul wins the battle by a forfeit!" Kukui declared

Ash and Paul stood in front of each other as shook each other's hands. It was a good show of sportsmanship until Paul put him in a headlock.

"A forfeit, Ketchum!?" Everyone else slightly jumped from the Sinnoh Champion's anger, "You're so lucky that wasn't an official battle or else I would have-"

He was not able to finish as Ash got out of the headlock and put Paul in one, "Or else what!?"

His answer was being pulled back into a headlock and this continued with the two putting each other in headlocks.

Everyone, but Kukui who just laugh, shook their heads and muttered, "Idiots."

* * *

 **Ten Carat Hill**

After two hours after the battle, Ash took Paul to his favorite spot on Ten Carat Hill.

"So what did you bring me out here for?" Paul asked. Ash sat on the ground and look up to the sky. Paul sat next to him and look at the sky as well.

"So in six months right?" Ash asked.

"Yes."

Ash chuckles, "I guess I got a lot of work to do. I need to see what the trainers, that I am sponsoring, are doing and see if they are qualified or not. I also need to train my Pokemon twice as hard. After all, we will be facing opponents who are not pushovers."

"So how is everyone doing?" Ash asked as Paul sighs.

"That depends, they're still grieving from your supposed 'death', but they're still doing good." Paul told him with a small frown. He was lucky that Ash didn't notice the frown.

Ash urged him to explain which he did, "Brock is a famous Pokemon doctor. He was able to cure some Pokemon disease that were thought to be incurable, but his luck with women is still bad."

Ash laughed a little at that part,"Same old Brock. How about Misty?"

"She's is doing well. In fact, she's engaged to a man name Rudy."

Ash was surprise. "So those two end up together. Although I shouldn't be surprised, me and Brock kind of saw that coming."

Paul continued, "May is now a top coordinator. She has won all of the grand festivals in all of the regions that host Pokemon Contest. She, Dawn, and another coordinator are trying to persuade the founders to introduce Pokemon Contest in Unova and Alola."

Ash raises an eyebrow. "Why not Kalos?"

"Kalos already have Pokemon Contest."

"Oh."

"May younger brother, Max, has competed in three leagues, but only won two of them. He even has a Pikachu like you Ketchum."

Ash chuckles, "I guess he's trying to be like me."

"Dawn is doing fine as well. Just like May, she's also a top coordinator." Paul said.

"That's great."

"Cilan became an S-class connoisseur and is currently one of the Kanto Elite Four." Ash was surprise by this.

 _"Another one? Maybe I should start reading about the Pokemon League."_ Ash thought.

"Iris-"

Ash stopped him at that. "I know already, she's currently the Champion of the Unova region. Kukui showed us who we will be facing."

"Clemont is still the Luminous city Gym Leader, but is one of the best scientist in all of Kalos. You will be surprise to see how Luminous City became far more advanced than any other cities and also rivaling LaRousse city with their technology."

Ash grins, _"Good job, Clemont. You're really making the future with science."_

"Clemont's little sister, Bonnie, has won two leagues and lost one."

Ash chuckles, _"Just like Max. Hmmmm..., they should get together."_ He waited for Paul to continue, but he didn't.

"What about Serena?" He asked.

"Serena..." Paul started to remember the last time he saw Serena.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"Please Paul, if you ever see him. Give him the letter." Serena said weakly._

 _She hands an envelope to Paul._

 _"Are you sure about this?" Paul asked in s worry tone._

 _Serena nodded. "He deserves to know. Through I'm mad at him, I still love him."_

 _Paul frown before he left._

* * *

"...is doing very well. She doesn't compete in Showcases anymore." Paul said surprising Ash.

"I see. Retiring early is good for some people."

Ash started to recollect what happened the other night.

 _"And what about Serena, huh? You broke her! She believes you are dead! She almost committed suicide if we didn't stop her!"_

He felt horrible, now regretting that he did not tell her about his plans.

 _"I promise to make it up to you, Serena. Maybe that romantic date you always wanted."_ Ash thought with a smile.

Paul saw the smile, he frowned, _"Sorry Serena, but now's not the time."_

The Sinnoh Champion felt something vibrate from the inside his pocket. He pulled out his phone, the name on the caller ID made him sigh.

Regardless, he answered, "Look I'm busy-stop yelling-wait, your what?- No, I'm happy-Fine, I'll pick you up tomorrow."

After he ended the call, he slump his head gloomily.

Ash raises an eyebrow.

"Who was that?"

Paul kept his head down, "It was Dawn. She told me that Brock won two tickets to Alola at a contest. She begged him to take her with him because I refused to take her when I planned to come here. Now she's coming here tomorrow."

Ash also put his head down for a different reason. Two of his friends from his past are coming and soon, looks like he won't be able to keep his secrets stay hidden for long.

"Wait a minute! What kind of relationship do you have with Dawn?"

Paul ignored him.

* * *

 **Preview:**

"Alola! Alola!"

"Will you be my one true-urg!"

"Wait! Is that really you Ash?"

"I guess I'll tell you a little about my past."

* * *

 **Chibi Omake:**

"Hello class! I am Ash Ketchum, but I prefer professor Red. I will demistrate one of Aura abilities. But first, I need a volunteer. Paul! Thanks for volunteering"! Ash said. "I didn't volunteer!" Paul shouted.

"Whatever! Just stand in front of me." Paul grumble and stood in front of Ash as Ash releases a Lucario "Now class, I will make a sphere full of Aura." Ash said as he held out his.

"Now Lucario will move his paws around above my palm making a sphere." Ash said as Lucario moves his paws around above Ash palms. "Now I learn this technique from a Frog Hermit named Miriaya!" Ash said as Paul got a ticked mark.

 _"First thing first, it's the Toad Hermit Jiraiya, not the Frog Hermit Miriaya, and this is Pokemon not Naruto!"_ Paul thought, before Ash connect the Rasengan to Paul stomach forcing him back, breaking through the wall.

"The move is known as Wasengan!" Ash said as everyone heard Paul shouted "It's Rasengan you bastard! and this is Pokemon not Naruto!" Everyone just sweat-dropped.

* * *

 **An: I hope you like. Also, please look at my profile. In the bottom, it will show what one-shot I am doing and what other stories will be releasing. Please review and goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4: Paul dream and Old friends

**An: Hello everyone. Here is the new chapter of Pokemon: The New Adventure. Here are the Reviews that caught my eye.**

 **Guest(1): Serena's dead isn't she? From the hints you dropped at the end of this chapter and Ash's obvious infatuation as well as the fact that this is an aurieliashipping fic, it would be the easiest way to make ash able to fall in love with lillie if the only other competitor was dead.**

 **My Response:** Thank you! Many of you thought this was going to be a love triangle. It's not! If you read the AN and the story description, then you will know that this is a Aureliashipping. I guess since you figured out one of the hints and stated in the review, yes. Serena is dead. Sorry to you Serena lovers and it hurts me to kill her off, but her death will play in an important role in the story. I will show her life after Ash 'death' through Paul dreams. Most of it actually.

 **Guest(2): Hey there. The chapter was cool and all, and the battles were pretty good and intense, but there's a problem and I'm gonna be straightforward about it. You, my friend, need a new and a better beta reader. Now I do know that this might sound rude, but that's the thing. Despite the story being pretty good, grammatical errors keep diminishing the reader's interest in them. I reviewed this as guest because I'm sure I'd receive a pretty good bashing on my PM inbox had I not done it XD.**

 **My Response:** Well, I didn't know their was grammar mistakes. I do see some misspell words but I correct them before posting. To be honest I do really see the grammar mistakes, it doesn't really throw me off, but I guess it does for others. If their grammar mistakes, please tell me.

 **Guest(3):** **I hope you don't make this a love triangle thing just SatoshixLillie**

 **My Response:** This is for all of you think that this is a love triangle, it's not! It's strictly Ash x Lillie. It might show Ash x Serena but only flashbacks.

 **Dr. Goku: I love the story. Will there be megaevolutions?**

 **My Response:** Thanks for loving the story, through isn't it to early to love. Yes, there're going to be mega-evolution in this story, but later on in the story.

 **Lightningblade49** **:** **fun chapter was great battle and the omake was fun too. Little concerned about what has happened with Serena.**

 **My Response:** I already answer about what happen to Serena. There will always be an omake after every chapter. Unless I decided to stop making them.

 **That is it for the An so on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Paul dream and Old friends**

* * *

 **Paul Hotel Room**

Paul is sleeping on the hotel bed, grunting and turning around as if he having nightmare.

* * *

 **Paul Dream**

 _Paul and Ash old friends are standing in front of a stone. Words seem to be engrave on the stone._

 _It reads: **"Here was once the Ketchum Residence. In the Memory of Delia Ketchum and Gary Oak, both whom died during the fire. In also in the memory of Ash Ketchum. A young man who took his own life.**_

 _Almost everyone cried. Paul was the only one who didn't cry, but his hands are shaking in anger._ "Dammit Ketchum! Why did you take your own life! Is it because you feel you lost everything, because that is bullshit!" _Paul thought as he shed a tear himself. Twenty minutes has past. Everyone, but Paul and Serena, went to professor Oak Laboratory. Serena was sitting on her knees, crying her eyes out. Paul stood their watching stone as if it going to move on it's own._

 _A minute has pass as Paul open his to speak, "Serena..." He started, "I am sorry that Ket-Ash has died." Paul said as Serena looks at him. Her eyes are red from all the crying she did. "Why...?" She quietly said, "Why did he commit suicide? Why did he decide to take his own life? Why? Just tell me Why?" She was becoming hysterical._

 _"Didn't he known that he has friends that care about him? Didn't he know that his Pokemon care about him? Didn't he know that I care about him...?" She whispered. She stood up and hugged Paul. Paul return the hug, knowing she really needs it._ "Dammit Ketchum. You broke her. I guess it's my job to protect you" _Paul thought with a frown._

 _From a nearby tree, a figure was watching the two. It was Paul._ "This is when I promise that I will protect Serena. 7 years has past since then." _Paul thought as the scene shifted into a hospital._

 _Now Paul is standing next to dream Paul, who was next to Serena sleeping form, who was lying on the hospital bed. Paul stood their watching. A doctor then came inside with a sad look._ _"I am sorry Mr. Shinji, but she won't make it." The doctor said with a solemn look. Paul glared at the doctor._

 _"I don't care how much it cost, just please heal her!" Paul shouted at the doctor, whom shook his head no. Paul grabbed the doctor by his shirt. "Just do it! Please!" Paul pleaded. He let go of the doctor and starting shedding tears. The doctor sighed._

 _"I wish I could cure her, but her disease is something that was never seen before in human history." The doctor said as Paul punch the wall._ "I failed you Ash. Sorry I couldn't keep our promise. And sorry that you won't have a mother Rose." _Paul thought._

 _"Paul..." Paul eyes widened. He turns his head around and saw Serena sitting up. "Serena, you shouldn't be up," Paul said as Serena shook her head. She looks at the doctor. "How long do I have to live?" She asked him as the doctor frowns._

 _"About 3 days till now," He said as Serena nodded. Paul grits his teeth. His hands were shaking, Serena gave him a sad smile. "Paul. Please do not fret. Yes, I will die in three days, but I am happy, I got to visit the world, meet new people, and raise a daughter. I am also happy to know he's alive. That way, Rose will have a father." Serena said as Paul punch the wall again._

 _"A FATHER! A FATHER WHO ABANDONED HIS OWN LIFE AND CREATED A NEW ONE! HOW I AM SUPPOSE TO TELL ROSE THAT HE IS ALIVE AND NOT DEAD, BUT ABANDON HER OWN MOTHER!" Paul shouted. "SHUT UP!" Serena shouted surprising Paul._

 _"I know how you feel Paul, but he did it to protect his friends. And I never told him that I was pregnant," Serena said with a frown. Paul frown as well. "Honestly, getting pregnant at Fifteen Serena. You two are two young for that," Paul said as Serena gave him a sheepish smile._

 _"I know, but I don't regret it. After all, I got to have daughter. All I ever wanted when I was a kid, is to start my own family. My only regret is that I will never see her grow into a beautiful woman," Serena said as she gets a picture that was under her pillow. It was a picture of her and a little girl, with raven hair and blue eyes, holding a Pichu in her arms._

 _Serena smiled at the picture. "Paul can you please take care of her for a little awhile, and when Ash reads the letter, bring him to her. I want her to know her own father." Serena as Paul was silent._

 _"Please Paul." Serena pleaded as Paul sighed. "Fine." Paul said as Serena smile. "Thank you Paul." Serena said as Paul nodded._

 _The real Paul frown as scene shifted. Paul stood next dream Paul, who his holding a little girl hands. The little girl was crying as the Pichu on her head is crying as well._

 _"Uncle Paulie, why does Mommy has to go?" The little girl asked as Paul sighed. "Rose...eventually everyone has to go. Your mother time was up, so she has to go," Paul said in a manner that a little kid understood._

 _"Do you think mommy will see daddy again?" Rose asked as Paul stiffened. "Yes. I think she will see him again, and I think she will be happy as well." Paul said as Rose sniffled._

 _The real Paul felt bad._ "I can't keep lying to Rose anymore, but it's for the best she doesn't know who her father is." Paul thought as everything fade to black.

* * *

 **Back In Reality**

Paul woke up and slowly sat up. He got off the hotel bed and went to look for his pants. He found them and pulled an envelope. Paul went back to the hotel bed and sat down. He stares at the envelope for a long time, as if it's taunting him.

"I really want to rip this envelope off. I want to tear it to pieces, burn it with my lighter, feed it to a Sharpedo. But, I promise her I will give her the letter. Just not now." Paul said. Paul got up and changes. Soon he exit the room and into the hotel lobby.

He pulled out a small box and opened it up. Inside the box were cigarettes. He pulled one out and put in his mouth leaving some out. He then put the box away and took a lighter out and lit the cigarette. He then inhales and then exhales. _"Serena will get angry if she saw me smoking right now."_ Paul thought as he went into town.

* * *

 **30 min later**

Paul was walking down the street enjoy his time. _"This is the only time I get to myself before Dawn comes."_ Paul thought. He then heard shouting. _"Wait that sounds like-"_ Then something flew past Paul and crashed into a nearby building. "And don't come back till you have the money!" An old man said as he closed the door. Paul looks where the old guy was and looked up. His right eye started to twitch. He looks around and saw each of the buildings around him and read the name.

 _"Did I made a wrong turn?"_ He thought. "Damn stingy old man! I said I'll bring the money-Paul? What are you doing in the Red Light district?" It was Ash. Paul looks at him with ticked off expression. "Why are you in the Red Light District?!" He shouted.

"I asked you first!" Ash said. "I made a wrong turn at some point when I went out for a walk! Now answer my question!" Paul said as Ash scoffed. "I came here for a drink." Was all he said. Paul then pointed at a sign from the building Ash was thrown out. It read: The Happy Nipples Bar.

"They give me a discount." Paul sighed. "Why should I be surprise? When I first saw you again, you were drunk." Paul said as Ash walked away. "Whatever! I got to get back to the lab before Lillie comes and scold me for going to a strip club!" He said as Paul sigh and walks next to him.

"So what time our we going to pick up Brock and Dawn?" Ash asked as Paul raised an eyebrow. "We?" He asked. Ash scoffed. "Don't get me wrong, I don't want them to know I am alive, but fuck it." He said as Paul shook his head.

"You should stop cursing, you don't know if little kids are reading this fanfiction." Paul said as Ash raise an eyebrow. "Not my fault. The author did say this has foul language, he warn you guys that are reading right now! So don't complain you-

* * *

 **Due to Ash was about to offend the readers this section will be cut off**

* * *

 **At the Pokemon Lab**

"We're here!" Ash exclaimed. Paul slapped Ash over the head. "You jackass! We could've lost the readers! Good thing the author cut that part out!" Paul said as Lillie heard the commotion outside.

"Cut what out?" She asked in a curious tone. Paul shook his head no. "Nothing." He said as Ash rubbed his aching head. "Man Paul, is it that time of the-" Paul then started choking Ash. "Can you quit it with those insensitive jokes?!" Paul said as Lillie sweat-dropped.

An hour has past as Ash and Lillie where in Ash jeep. While Paul was in Lillie car. "So why is he taking my car?" Lillie asked as Ash smirks. "O no reason." He said as he starts driving, with Paul following from behind.

"Wait! Didn't they suspend your driver license?" Lillie asked as Ash ignored her.

* * *

 **With Paul**

Paul stares at the road intensely, remembering when he dropped off Rose and the last time he saw her.

* * *

 **Paul Memories**

 _Paul, Rose and Rose Pichu stood in front of a house._ "I guess I should ring the door bell." _Paul thought as he press a button near the door. "Who is it?" A voice said, scaring Rose. She held Paul hand._

 _"It's me Paul." Paul said. "Which Paul? I know many people name Paul." The voice said as a tick mark appear on Paul. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR YOU OLD FOOL!" Paul shouted, making Rose and Pichu jump. The door opens and shows an old man who looks tired._

 _"Nice to see you again Paul. Now what do you want?" He asked as Paul sighed._

 _"May we come in?" The old man nodded at let Paul, Rose, and Pichu in, as they enter the living room. "So what do you want?" the old man ask Paul ignored him and grabs a nearby TV control. He turns the TV, but he didn't expect what will be on the TV when he turn it on._

 _"AHHH~OOOOOOOHHHH~!" Paul quickly change the channel to a kids show. Rose and Pichu tilted their head in confusion._

 _"Uncle Paulie, why was the man and the lady naked? And why was the man behind the lady?" Paul choked a little before answering too bad the old man beat him to it._

 _"That my girl is called sex. What it means-" Paul put the old man to a headlock. "Dammit you old pervert! She's too young to know!" Paul said as the Old man starting coughing. Rose looks at them in confusion. "What's sex?" She asked innocently._

 **5 min later**

 _Rose and Pichu was watching TV, while Paul and the old man sat in the kitchen, talking to each other. "I see. So that's the foolish boy and Serena child. She has her mother eyes, but her father hair color." The old man said with a scoffed._

 _"They are too young to have a child. Kids these days, back in my day, if you want to fuck you would get marry first." The old man said, while cursing the new generation. Paul just sighed._

 _"Yes I know. We suck, but that is why I'm not here." Paul said as the old man raised an eyebrow. "So why are you here?" He asked. Paul frown. "The reason I am here is because I want you to take care of Rose." Paul said making the old man raise another eyebrow._

 _"Do tell why I have to take care of a brat?" The old man asked as Paul pulled out something out from inside his jacket. He show to the old man, who starts blushing._

 _"This is, this is...THIS IS THE NEW EDITION OF 'LOVE'!" The old man shouted. He was holding a magazine, to be specific, a dirty magazine that show many nude pics of women. He opens the magazine and starts browsing. He then got a nosebleed and fell over.  
_

 _Paul watch the scene in disgust._ "Maybe I should've gone to Reggie's instead." _He thought as the old man got off the floor and gave Paul a stern. "Through you made a valid_ _argument, I can't take care of her, because I run a bar at night." He said as Paul sighed._

 _"Look, for some reason I trust you, so please take care of her for awhile, until I feel it's time to introduce her to her Ash." The old man sighed and rubbed he temples._

 _"Alright, I'll do it. But you must buy me more magazine of 'LOVE'." The old man said as he held out his hand. Paul shook his hand, but starts squeezing it hard, making the old gasp. "If you ever try to taint her innocent mind, I will personally kill you myself." Paul said making the old man nod his head fast._

 **3 days later**

 _Paul was in the living room, kneeling in front of Rose. "Rose, I have to go. And where I am going, is where I can't take you." Paul said as Rose starts crying. "But why?" She asked. Paul sighs "It's very dangerous for a little girl. But I promise I will visit you." Paul said as he stood. He looks at the old man, who was standing_ _behind Rose._

 _"Take care of her old man. I don't want Serena ghost going after me if something happens." Paul said as the old man nodded._

 _"I will. Plus, she will make me feel young again." The old man said as Paul nodded and walks towards the front door. He opens the door and walks out._

"Samuel Oak, please don't fail me." _Paul thought as he releases his Charizard. He soon left the area, known as Pallet town._

* * *

 **Back in Reality**

Paul sighs as they pull up in front of an airport. When he gets out of the car, he notices Lillie carrying a stack of magazines in her hand, and saw a hand shape mark on Ash cheek.

"Come on Lillie! Those aren't mine, I am just holding it for a friend." Ash said as Lillie glares at him. She threw them all away in a nearby recycling bin, but one, away. She holds it up, showing it to Paul and Ash. Paul got a tick mark and Ash was whistling, innocently. It was a magazine of 'LOVE'. At the top right hand corner, it says: Property of Red.

"It could be any Red." Ash said as Lillie turn the magazine around. In the middle, it says: The Alola regional professor Red.

"Ok! It's mine. Happy!"Ash said as Lillie put her hands on her hips and glares at Ash. "When we get back to the lab, I will look for secret stash of these magazines." Lillie said as Red put his down.

Paul sigh as he took a cigarette out. He then started smoking. Lillie notice Paul smoking. "You smoke?" She asked as Paul nodded. "This might be the only time I will able to smoke." Paul said making Lillie raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked. Paul was about to answer her until Ash beat him to it. "It's because of a certain blue-haired woman." Ash said as he put his arm around Paul shoulder. Paul gain a ticked mark. he grabbed Ash arms and flip him over.

"CAN YOU SHUT UP!" He is trying to rip Ash off, making a scene. Lillie sighed, and wonder how she got stuck with a bunch of idiots.

* * *

 **Outside of the Terminal**

"Alola! Alola!' A blue haired woman said with arms in the air. "You seem excited Dawn." A spiky hair man said. The blue hair woman known as Dawn, turns around to face the spiky hair man.

"How can I not be Brock! We are in the Alola! The worlds number one place to go for a vacation!" Dawn exclaimed as the spiky haired man known as Brock, chuckled at her antics. Then he notice a big crowd.

"Hey what's going over there?" Brock question as Dawn look at the direction Brock is looking. "CAN YOU SHUT UP!" Dawn and Brock heard a familiar voice in that crowd.

"It can be?" Dawn started to ask, but than started to march to the crowd. "Wait Dawn!" Brock shouted but she disappear into the crowd. He looks back and saw their luggage. "Why me?" Brock asked himself with anime tears.

 **With Dawn**

"Excuse me, pardon me." Dawn passed the people in front of her. When she got to the front, her left eye started to twitch. "PAUL SHINJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She shouted furiously. Paul lets go of Ash and slowly turns around and saw the devil himself.

"D-D-Dawn!" He exclaimed. "It's not what it looks like!" Paul said as Dawn grabbed his ear. "We have a lot to talk about!" She said as she drags Paul away from Ash and Lillie.

Lillie felt bad for Paul, while Ash-"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!' Just laugh his ass off. Lillie glared at Ash, making him shut up. Lillie was about to say more till she felt someone grab her hand.

"Beautiful maiden, will you be my one true-urgh!" It was Brock, who has been jab in the gut by a Croagunk. Brock fell backward, as Croagunk grab his legs and starts pulling him to who knows where.

Lillie sweat-dropped. _"That was strange."_ She thought as Ash shook his head. "Same old Brock." He said as he notice the luggage near Lillie. "I guess I should start putting these in the jeep." Ash said as he and Lillie grabs the luggage and starts putting it in the back of the jeep.

 **A Few Minutes Later**

Paul returns with Dawn holding his arms and her head resting against his shoulder. He seems to be having an annoyed expression on his face. Ash notice this and laughs, making Paul glare at him.

"Man Paul. So you two are dating!" Ash said as Paul started to think of ways to get back at him. "Yes we are! By the way, who are you?" Dawn asked as Ash gave her a kind smile.

"I am the worlds most sexiest-" Lillie interrupted him by smacking him the head "Don't do that stupid intro!" She shouted, making Ash wine. Dawn watch the two in confusion. Paul sighs and decided to answer Dawn question.

"The woman in white is Lillie and the man right their is...well...I'll tell you when we start driving." Paul said making Dawn more confused. "Ok." She said.

Soon Brock came back, now they are all driving back to the lab.

 **With Paul and Dawn**

Dawn was amazed by the new Pokemon she is seeing through the window. "Look at all those Pokemon. Wait? That Rattata look different." Dawn said as Paul sighed.

"Dawn..." He started "That man from earlier is-HEY! AREN'T YOU LISTENING!" Paul shouted as Dawn was on her phone. "Yes I am! I just want to take pictures." She said as she point her phone to the window.

"Now what were you going to say?" She asked. "I was going to say that is Ash Ketchum." Paul said as Dawn looked at him, with a confuse look.

"Paul, you remember that Ash is dead. Right." She said as Paul sighed. "Quite the opposite." Paul said. "I don't get it." Dawn said. Paul shook her head. "Ask him yourself, if you don't believe." Paul said as Dawn became quiet.

 **With Ash and Co.**

"I see so you're a regional professor." Brock said with an intriguing look. "Yep! It's fun job." Ash said as Lillie sweat-dropped. _"But didn't you complain about how boring it is?"_ She thought.

"If I may ask, what is it that you're studying?" Brock asked as Ash grins. "I am studying the abilities of pokemon." Ash said as Brock nodded. "I see, I am glad that your doing ok Ash." Brock said making Ash lose control of the jeep a little.

"Ash who? I am Red-" Brock interrupted him "Cut the bullshit, you think I won't recognize the kid I've travel for a long time." Brock said. Ash put his head down.

"What give it away?" Ash asked as Brock rub his head sheepishly.

"Croagunk took me around the jeep, and I overheard your conversation between you and your lovely assistant." Ash sighs, but smiles.

"I guess you find me out. And no doubt Paul is telling Dawn." Ash said as Brock nodded. "The question is why you fake your death?" Brock asked. "Let just say something happen." Ash said. The rest of the way is quiet.

* * *

 **At the Lab**

Dawn was standing in front of Ash. Inspecting him. She then then grabs his cheeks, pulling them. Ash started to have an annoy expression. "IT'S ME DAWN!" Ash shouted as Dawn let go of his cheeks. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Is that really you Ash?! Because if it is, then you have a lot of explaining to do mister. Start from the beginning!" Dawn said as Ash sighed. He sat down on his couch as Dawn sat down near Paul. Ash then tap his chin.

"It all started when I was born-" Ash was interrupted by Dawn "NOT THAT FAR!" Ash waved her off. Ash then looks at Lillie. "Well Lillie, I guess it's time I tell you a little bit of my past." Ash said as he close his eyes.

"It all started after I left Kalos." Ash said as everyone. but Paul who knew what happen, listen closely. They waited, and waited, and waited. "ZZZZZ!" Everyone fell anime style. "WAKE UP!" They all shouted, waking him up.

"Huh! Can't I get some sleep?" Ash said as he scratch his head. He notice everyone glaring at him. "Fine, I'll tell you the story." Ash said. He was hoping he could avoid it.

* * *

 **Flashback/Ash telling the Story**

 _Ash was standing on top of the hill of Pallet Town, with Pikachu on his shoulder and Serena by his side. "I guess we are back on home." Ash said as Pikachu rubbed his cheek against him._

 _"Wow! Pallet Town seems much larger then I remember." Serena said as Ash chuckles. "Yep! Let's go Serena." Ash said as he grabs he hand and then they run off into the distance._

* * *

 **Chibi Omake**

"Hello class! I am Professor Red! Today we will learn about the worlds slutty pokemon, Di***," Ash said as everyone(Dawn, Brock, Lillie, and Paul) sweatdropped.

"It's Ditto, not Di***!" They all shouted. "That's what I said. Now Di*** has a very unique look," Ash takes out a picture of Ditto. "It looks like someone just vomit up a piece****," Everyone just sweat-dropped. Dawn raises her hand.

"Are you a real teacher?" She asked as Ash takes out something out of pocket. "That this answer your question," He said as Dawn sweat-dropped. "But that is your driver license," Dawn said as Ash ignored her.

"Back to the lesson. The reason it's call the slutty the pokemon is because it could transform to any pokemon at will, but leave in the day care with a pokemon they will******************************* and then that pokemon will**********." Ash started to do motions with his hand. "OK WE GET THE IDEA!" Everyone said.

"I don't think you don't get the idea. So I film this in my last trip at the daycare." Ash said as a Machamp brought in a TV. Ash turns on the TV and it shows two pokemon getting it on.

 **2 hours later**

"I was just showing the class a lesson." Ash shouted as a policemen grabbed his arms and arrested him. "Sir. Showing two pokemon having intercourse is not lesson." The police man said. As his whole class watch the scene. "So, who called the cops?" Paul asked as everyone shrugs. Unknown to them, a Ditto was watching from the distance, laughing.

* * *

 **An: I hope like the chapter. Also I need a new Beta-reader so p.m. me if you want to beta this story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Ash Past Part One, Six Months

**An: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated for 30 days. I was busy with school and some things went down where I was, I was only able to update my other story because it was almost, but now I am back with new chapters. So lets get to the reviews that caught my eye:**

 **Guest1**

 **keep it up bro!**  
 **when i read this fanfic, i feel like reading g*ntama in pokemon version, because it was too hilarious XD**

To be honest, Gintama is one of the anime that got me this inspiration of the comedy part. You might see some reference to other animes as well. The omake does not count as it does not go with the story.

 **Guest2**

 **This is awesome story! I can't wait to find out Ash past and why he faked his death. I'm glad it's an Ash and Lillie but sad for Serena**

This chapter will be part 1 of why Ash fakes his death, and I am glad that I decided to do an Aureliashipping. Originally, this was going to be a Amourshipping, but decided a Aureliashipping instead.

 **epicgammesgdcritical**

 **THE OMAKE WAS HILARIOUS HAHAHA but in all seriousness i love this story and i want to see where you take it. I just wonder, will ash capture legendaries or any other pokemon for that matter? Maybe an ultra beast *wink wink* or a mythical? Idk, great fic so far. AlthAlthoui think some betrayal fics are decent, but i still prefer non betrayals.**

Thank you for liking the omake, I will do one for each chapter or when I don't feel like it. I won't be doing one for this chapter, but next chapter. I am still deciding if I should give Ash legendaries and Ultra beast. Same for mythical.

 **Lightningblade49**

 **So Ash is a father on top of Serena being dead... this could destroy him if not handled delicately.**

Well you will either hate how I did his reaction or you will like it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

 **So without further adu, lets begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Ash Past part one, six months montage**

* * *

 **Ash House, Pallet Town**

 _"Ash!" Serena yelled out behind Ash's room. Serena puffed her cheeks. She was about to yell out his name again until the door open._

 _"Serena. it's 7 in the morning, what do you want?" Ash asked as Serena crossed her arms._

 _"It's 3 in the afternoon and we have to get ready for the party at Professor Oaks laboratory," Serena said as Ash yawned._

 _"Oh yeah, I remember," Ash said, before closing the door._

 _"I'll be out in a minute." Ash said from the other side of the door. Ash could hear Serena walking down stairs. He_ _sighed, but smiled._

"I can't stay mad at Serena. She is my angel, I don't know what I'll do without her." _Ash thought as he change. He was finished changing and exited his room. He went down stairs and saw Serena petting Pikachu. Serena notice Ash and waved._

 _"I thought you will fall asleep again.?" She asked as Ash shook his head._

 _"No. I don't fall asleep on others," Ash said as he sat next to Serena, and kissed her cheek._

 _"Ash! On the lips!" Serena wined as Ash just chuckled, and was about to kiss Serena on the lips until Delia smack him from behind his head._

 _"Not in my house young man!" Delia said as Ash wined._

 _"But it's jut a kiss," Ash said as Delia huffed. "A kiss could lead to indecent things," Delia said as Serena blushed._

 _"What would me and Serena do that we haven't done." Ash got a nosebleed, remembering the nights he and Serena have spend._

 _"By the way, can you go to the Poke mart at Viridian City, I forgot to buy some vegetables for the soup I'll be making for the party," Delia said as Ash nodded._

 _"Alright. Wanna come Serena?" Ash asked Serena, who nodded. He was about to ask Pikachu, but some him sleepy._

 _"I guess it's just me and you," Ash said as Serena smiled as the two got up and left._

* * *

 **Route 1**

 _Ash and Serena are walking to the Viridian Poke mart. "So Ash..." Serena started,_ _"Has it been you and your mother only?" She asked as Ash starts rubbing her chin._

 _"Not really, my father was still with us since I was four, I think. To tell you the truth, I don't remember much about him. All I remember is that he left to be a great Pokemon trainer," Ash said making Serena feel sorry for him._

 _"But it doesn't really matter to me anymore. I got other things in life to worry about," Ash said, making Serena curious._

 _"Like what?" She asked as Ash turns around and smiles at her. "Like making you happy," Ash said as Serena blushes._

 _"I-Idiot," She said as she walks ahead of him, making Ash confuse._

 _"Did I say something to offend her?" He thought as he try to catch with Serena._

* * *

 **Viridian City Pokemon Mart**

 _"Thank you! Come again!" The store clerk thanked Ash and Serena, as they exited the store, carrying grocery bags. "We should get going. Mom takes awhile to make her special soup," Ash said._

 _"What is her special soup?" Serena asked. Ash shrugged. "I don't know, but it taste so good!" He exclaimed while drooling. Serena just shook her head. The two then went back into Route 1._

 _"So do you know what region you will be going to next?" Serena asked as Ash thought about it._

 _"I think I am going to take a break and go to the Alola region for a vacation," Ash said as Serena gasp._

 _"You're so lucky!" She said as Ash chuckled. "Well I was hoping you would come with me," Ash said making Serena squeal._

 _"Yes! I would like to go," Serena said as Ash chuckled._

 _"Great! Mom will be happy to know that your coming," Ash said as Serena put her head. Ash notice this and asks,_

 _"What's wrong?" Serena shook her head._

 _"Nothing. Just little bit tired," She said as Ash shrugged._

 _"Ok. Were almost there by the way," He said as Serena smiles at him. The two continue to walk in a comfortable silence._

* * *

 **Later That Evening**

 _Everyone was at Oak Laboratory, by everyone I mean, Ash old traveling companions. They are celebrating Gary's becoming an official professor. Ash was sitting at a table, watching everyone enjoying themselves._

"How long since I seen any of them? I am a horrible friend for not giving them call or something." _Ash thought._

 _"Ash," Ash turn his head to look at Professor Oak._

 _"Have you seen Gary?" Professor Oak asked as Ash shook his head._

 _"I see. Where can that boy be," Professor Oak walked away from Ash to look for Gary._

 _"Weird. Now that I think about it, mom isn't here as well," Ash looked around to see if Delia was here._

 _"I think she is still at home," Ash saw Mr. Mime carrying the pot of soup Delia was making. He walked over to Mr. Mime and asked if Delia was still at the house. Mr. Mime nodded, so Ash head home to go see what's taking her so long. He walked out of the laboratory and headed home._

 _Ash then started to feel something was wrong, and for some reason he started to job, then sprint. He could see an orange red glow at the direction of his house. When he got closer, he could see people standing around and firemen and their pokemon trying to put out a fire. A fire that was on his house. Ash stood there for a minute, watching his house burn down._

 _For some reason he ran to his house, ignoring the warning the firemen and people, he went inside. What he saw horrified him. He could see Gary under the collapse stairs, unconscious._

 _"GARY!" He ran to Gary to see if he is okay until the building collapse more in front of him. The smoke started to get to him, as his vision was going blury. He look around more to see if he could find his mom, but the building collapse more, this time on top of him. Before being knocked out, he could see a woman hovering over him. He soon closed his eyes._

* * *

 **At The Viridian Hospital**

 _Ash started to open his slowly as he hears a voice. Serena voice to be precise._

 _"Ash! Thank Arceus that you're awake!" Serena hugs Ash as Ash just looks at the wall across him blankly._

"What happen? All I remember was that I was knocked out." _Ash thought as he sees the doctor comes in._

 _"It's seems that you are okay Mr. Ketchum, but..." Serena lets go of Ash and frowns as Ash stares at the doctor, wondering he paused._

 _"But your mother and friend are dead. They were burned alive," Ash eyes widened._

"Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead..." _Those words kept repeating in his head._

* * *

 **Back At Ash Laboratory**

Ash stops telling his story, as his eyes glowed light-blue.

"Please leave," He said as everyone was about to reject until they saw tears in his eyes. So they left him alone. one out of four did not believe his story. It was Paul.

 _"The way he told it, it has some truth, but some of it seems made up."_ Paul thought as he heard Dawn shouting at him to hurry up. Paul grumble and left the lab.

* * *

 **With Lillie At Her Mansion**

Lille arrived home and was greeted by her maids and butlers. She soon went into her room and saw Ninetales(Alolan) sleepy.

"I guess I won't get a companion to talk to," Lillie said as she sat down on her bed and took out her laptop. She started to go on the pokemon trainer page and search up Ash Ketchum.

What she saw surprise her. She was impress with many of his achievements. She saw his Charizard defeating an Aritcuno, His Sceptile beating Darkrai and that Pikachu that is always by his side beating a Latios. She was also surprise by his Greninja transformation.

"He has so many pokemon, and many of them are strong as well," Lillie said as she hears her phone rings. She sees the caller id, it was her mother. She decides to answer.

"Hello," She said.

"My dear Lillie! How are you?" Lillie mother, Lusamine, asks in a cheerful tone.

"I am doing fine mother," Lille said as Lusamine grumble.

"What did I tell you! Call me mommy or mama!" She shouted as Lillie sighed.

"Anyway, have you finally claim that sexy professor of yours?" She asked as Lillie blushed.

"N-NO! I don't like him like that!" Lille exclaimed as Lusamine giggled.

"I remember a little girl always come to me and asking about advice on how to get him to notice you," Lusamine said. Lille growled.

"IT WAS JUST A STUPID CRUSH!" Lille shouted making Lusamine laugh. Soon the laughing stopped.

"We need to talk," Lusamine said in a serious tone, surprising Lillie.

* * *

 **Ash Laboratory**

Ash was going through papers, looking at some of the trainers he is sponsoring, wondering which he should choose.

"None of them has the qualification," Ash said as he put his head down.

"I guess it's just me and the trials captain and the Kahunas as well," He then went to his computer and started typing.

He typed: _GET YOUR ROBOTIC ASS BACK HERE!_

"Now I just have to wait for him to come," Ash said as he yawns.

"I guess I should get to bed," Ash said, but fell asleep were he was.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"OK! Time to train!" Ash shouted as many of his pokemon cheered.

"You guys know your groups! So go!" He said as many of his pokemon disperse into groups. Lillie walks in and sees Ash watching his pokemon train. She frowns and remembers what her mother told her last night.

 _"I don't want to tell the Red, but..."_ Lille decides to go into the lab and not speak to Ash.

In the lab, she goes to the picture of her, Kukui and Ash. She starts crying, as tears pour onto the picture.

"Stupid mother," Lillie said, unknown to her, Ash was behind the couch, and he saw her tears.

 _"What did you tell her Lusamine?"_ Ash thought as his fist tightens.

* * *

 **With Paul**

Paul was heading towards Ash laboratory. His mind was still on about letter and Serena.

* * *

 **Serena House 6 Months After Ash Fake Death**

 _*Knock, Knock* "Serena! Are you here!" Paul asked as a very pregnant Serena opens the door._

 _"Paul, what happen to the key I gave you?" Serena asked as Paul looks the other way._

 _"I may or may not of lost it," Serena sighs._

 _"Again. You need to be more careful," Paul scoffed._

 _"Whatever," He walks as Serena closes the door._

 _"So how is it living here?" Paul asked as Serena sighed._

 _"The answer is always the same, it's fine," Serena went into the kitchen to make tea. Paul sat in the living room couch. He saw many pictures of Serena and Ash. Soon Serena came back in and sat next Paul._

 _"How are you by the way?" Paul asked. Serena smiled._

 _"I am doing fine. Through I am having trouble moving around a little," Serena said as Paul grunted._

 _"That's good, don't stress or else that wouldn't be good for the baby," Paul said as Serena smiled._

 _"I won't," She said._

 _"So do you know the gender of the baby?" Paul asked as Serena nodded._

 _"It's a girl," She said. "A girl huh. Did you decided a name?" Paul asked as Serena nodded._

 _"Rosie or Rose for short," Serena said as Paul grunted._

 _"Only you would pick that name," Paul said as Serena puffed her cheeks._

 _"And what's that suppose to mean?" She asked as Paul ignores her._

* * *

 **Back In Alola With Paul**

Paul was at Ash Laboratory, and instead going to the front door, he went around the building and into the ranch. He see's many of Ash pokemon training. He see's Ash throwing his phone. He seems to be in a bad mood.

"Ketchum!" Paul yelled out as Ash turns around to look at Paul.

"What?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Why did you threw your phone?" Paul asked as Ash eyes glow blue.

"No reason. Just something happen at the pokemon league and what not, Paul knew that was a lie, but didn't question it further.

"So I am leaving," Paul started as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Are you leaving early because Dawn is here?" Ash asked in a teasing tone, as his anger went away. Paul scoffed.

"No...maybe," Paul said as Ash laughed.

"Man Paul. Why are you trying to avoid Dawn?" Ash asked.

"She wants to get marry," Paul said. "...WHAT!" Ash shouted.

"But you two are too young to get married!" Ash shouted.

 _"You and Serena are too young to have a child."_ Paul wanted to say that, but due to Ash not knowing, he couldn't.

"Anyway, I'll comeback in six moths!" Paul said as Ash raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked.

"We will be traveling together." Paul said as he left a gaping Ash. A minute pass as Ash laughed.

 _"I guess he really did change."_ Ash thought as he continue to train his pokemon.

* * *

 **Month 1**

"COME ON! FEEL THE BURN!" Ash shouted as he and some of his pokemon are doing some push ups. Lillie was watching through a window. She frowns every time she sees them train.

* * *

 **Month 2**

"LET'S WRESTLE!" Ash shouted as he and his Lucario started to wrestle, too bad the wrestling turn into a fist fight and soon all his pokemon join. Lillie was outside talking to the former rocket quadruple. She looks at Ash and starts getting sad.

* * *

 **Month 3**

"WE NEED TO BUILD UP SPEED GANG!" Ash shouted as he and his pokemon past by his laboratory for the twelfth time. Lillie walked out just in time to see him.

 _"Red..."_ She thought as her heart aches.

* * *

 **Month 4**

"Meditation is the key to strength." Ash said, wearing a monks out fit as his pokemon meditate with him. Lillie is inside looking at a picture of just her and Ash.

 _"I think I like you again."_ Lillie starts crying.

* * *

 **Month 5**

"OK EVERYONE! NOW RELEASE YOUR STRONGEST MOVES ON ME!" Ash said as all pokemon release some moves of their types at Ash, which an explosion. As the smoke clears Ash stood like a charred stone. "M-Maybe w-wait till I-I put th-the sh-shield up," Ash said as he fell back as all his pokemon came close to him, to see if he is alive. Lillie was watching from the window and couldn't but giggled a little.

* * *

 **Final Month**

"Ok everyone you could take break!" Ash said as all his pokemon went to different part of the ranch. Ash went inside his laboratory to see if Lille was still their. Ash found Lillie sleeping on the couch. He notice tears that slid down on Lillie cheeks.

He also notice she was holding something close to her chest. He skillfully and by skillfully, he tore the item away from Lillie very fast. He looks at the item. it was a picture of him and Lillie. He notice some of Lillie tears on the picture.

 _"She was crying...and I know why."_ Ash thought as he went to get a blanket from a cabinet and put it on Lillie.

"Sleep tight." Ash said as he went to bed as well. Unknown to him, Lillie was actually awake.

 _"Red..."_ She thought before going to sleep.

* * *

 **A Week Later**

We see Ash changing into a new set of clothing. He was wearing a black t-shirt, with dark blue jeans. He was also wearing black finger less gloves and black combat boots. To complete his outfit was a white lab coat. He walks out of his room and into a living room, where Lillie, Paul, Brock and Dawn waiting for him.

"So what do you think?" He asked as everyone, but Lillie, laughed.

"Shut up!" Ash shouted.

"I think you look good professor," Lillie said as Ash smiles.

"At least Lillie likes it," Ash said as he look at Brock and Dawn.

"So I am guessing you two are coming?" Ash asked as Brock and Dawn nodded.

"It will be fun to travel again. Just like old times," Brock as Dawn agrees with him.

"Alright. Let's get going to new adventure!" Ash said as ran out the door.

"TO NEW ADVENTURE!" Dawn follow in pursuit.

"TO NEW ADVENTURE!" Brock follow as well.

"TO NEW ADVENTURE!" Lillie did it as well.

"I'm not doing it," Paul said as he walks out like a normal human being.

The rocket trio came in and yelled, "We are being ignored again!"

 **The End**

* * *

 **No Preview**

* * *

 **An: That is it. I might of rushed it, but oh well. I'll update soon. Review and Goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ash Finds Outs

**An: Hello! Back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Ash Finds Outs**

* * *

 **Hau' Oli City Pokemon Center**

"So...where do we go?" Ash asked. "Don't know," Paul said.

"I thought you knew!" Ash shouted.

"If I did! We wouldn't be in Hau' oli city." Paul said.

The two were bickering back and forth. Trading insult with each other, annoying Lillie and Dawn.

"Can you two shut up and figure out what we are suppose to do!" Lillie and Dawn shouted as Ash and Paul looks at them.

"LET US CONCENTRATE!" The two said. Brock sighed, watching them fight is really annoying him.

"They should stop fighting." Brock said, as Pikachu, whom was next to Brock, agreed.

"Red? Is that you?" Ash turns around.

"Ilimia is that you?" Ash asked.

"Why yes it is. What is it you guys are bickering about?" Ilima asked as Ash groaned.

"We don't know what we are suppose to do for the World League." Ash said as Ilima smiled.

"Ah yes. Well for that, you have to figure out the first clue." Ilima said, making the group confused. Ilima notice their confusion and sighed.

"They are suppose to send you an email with the first clue. Did you not receive an email?" Ilima asked as Ash put his head down. Ilima sweat-dropped.

"I think I might of deleted it." Ash said. Ilima sighed.

"Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" Ilima asked. Brock took his notepad out and a pen.

"Here you go," Brock said as he hand him the notepad and pen. Ilima started writing down on the notepad. He then pass it back to Brock. Brock starts reading it.

"I'm in a high place, find me there and I'll tell you were!" This annoyed Ash.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Ash shouted as he layed his down a table. Lillie grabbed the note and examine it. It took awhile, till she figure'd out what it means.

"I think high place means in a high location in Alola." Lillie said as Ash raised his head.

"TO MT. HOKULANI!" Ash shouted.

"Hold on. There are plenty high locations in Alola," Paul said making Ash put his head down again.

"Welp, the only high locations in Alola are Mt. Hokunlani, Mt. Lanakila, Blush mountain, Wela Volcano, and Vast Poni Canyon." Ilima said as Ash groaned.

"Any of those places could be it. But the question is...which one," Dawn said. All of them were quiet, thinking which location will it be at.

"Ah! I know were it's at!" Ilima said.

"I think it's at Mt. Lanakila. It's the highest place in Alola," Ilima said.

"Alright! Off to Mt. Lanakila!" Ash shouted as he exit the Pokemon center. They others follow as well.

* * *

 **Outside The Pokemon Center**

Ash took out a poke ball and threw it. "COME ON OUT CHARIZARD!" Ash yelled out as Charizard came out with a roar. The others came and saw Ash Charizard.

"Red what are you doing?" Lillie asked. Red turned around to face them.

"Going to Mt. Lanakila." He said.

"No your not mister! We are going to the old fashion way." Lillie said as everyone, but Ilima, agreed with her.

"But-," Ash was interrupted by Lillie, "No buts mister." Ash put his head down in disappointment.

"Fine!" Ash said as he return Charizard.

"Well let's get going." Ash said as he went to the direction of Marina. Lillie looks at Ilima and asked, "Are you going as well?" Ilima shook his head.

"No. I am going to do some last minute training before I head out. Take everyone." Ilima said as he left the group.

"Well we should get going before Red leaves without us." Lillie said as they all went to the Marina.

* * *

 **Marina With Ash**

Ash is watching the ocean, seeing the waves calms him down. "PIKA!" Ash turns around to see Pikachu jumping onto his shoulders. Ash scratches his cheeks making Pikachu let a cha.

"There you are." Ash saw Lillie and the gang walking towards them.

"You couldn't wait for us!" Lillie said as Ash gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry but I just want to get this over with." Ash said as everyone shook their heads.

"Anyway here is your tickets," Ash hand each of them a ticket.

"Let's get going." Ash said as he lead to the ferry. They went on to the ferry and went to their respective rooms.

 **With Ash**

Ash laid on the bed and looks at the ceiling. He is thinking of what Lusamine told him.

 **Flashback**

 _Ash took his phone out and dialed Lusamine number. He waited till she picked up. She finally did._

 _"HELLO!"Lusamine greeted Ash cheerfully. "It's me, Red." Ash said as he heard a gasp from Lusamine._

 _"Oh my Red! How's long has it been since we spoke?" Lusamine asked._

 _"Since you tried to kill me." Ash said with a deadpan look._

 _"Oh! Well that was in my crazy phase," Lusamine said as Ash sighed._

 _"Look. I saw Lillie crying and she said and I quote "stupid mother" do you want to explain that?" Ash asked as Lusamine stayed silent._

 _"Lusamine," Ash started, "What did you do?" Ash asked as Lusamine sighed._

 _"It's not what I did, but what her father did." Ash raised an eyebrow._

 _"You see, when Lillie was a year old, her father sighed an agreement with a rich family. We are to marry her off to one of their sons." Lusamine said as Ash has an angry look._

 _"Why the hell did you let him do that?" Ash asked, trying not to yell._

 _"I didn't know he did that till a week ago, when I got the letter from the family he sighed the agreement with. Believe me, I am angry that he did that and I can't cancel the arrangement." Lusamine said. Ash sighed._

 _"You know Red, you're the only who can stop this." Ash raised an eyebrow and before he could ask why, Lusamine hung up. Ash threw his phone to the ground._

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

Ash looks at the ceiling as anger rose in his mind. He than heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Ash asked. "It's me. Lillie," Lillie said as Ash sighed.

"Come on in." Ash said as he got up. Lillie came in with a smile. She sat next to Ash.

"What do you want?" Ash asked. "Well..." Lillie was staring at her hands.

"I um..." She was getting nervous.

"Can you tell me a little bit more of your past?" She asked as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Please!" Lillie pleaded. Ash sighed.

"Alright. Get comfortable." Ash said.

* * *

 **Pallet Town Professor Oak House Guest Room**

 _Ash was laying in the guest bed, looking at the ceiling. After the whole incident, Ash was never the same. He doesn't smile anymore, he barely speaks to anyone, and he doesn't eat much._

 _"*knock, knock,* Ash. Are you up?" It was Serena. Ash turn his head to look at the door._

 _" I just want to tell that I am going back to Kalos," Serena said. Ash could hear her walking down stairs._

 _Ash just went back to looking at the ceiling. Not caring that Serena is leaving._ "I just want to be alone forever." _Ash thought. He looks at the window and notice it was open. He soon blacked out._

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 _Ash opens his eyes and notice he was in a cave._

 _"Where am I?" He asked._

 _ **"You're in my hideout,"** A deep baritone voice said. Ash recognize that voice and glares. _

_"What do you want Mewtwo?" Ash asked as Mewtwo appeared in front of him. **"I need your help."** He said as Ash stares at him. _

_"What do you need my help for?" He asked. **"Let's say it's something that benefit the both us,"** Mewtwo started to explain to him what he needs to do, making Ash eyes widened._

 **2 Weeks Later**

 _"Professor!" Ash shouted as he came out of the guest room._

 _"What!" Oak asked as he came out of the kitchen. Ash looks at Oak._

 _"I need you to do a favor for me," Ash said as Oak raised an eyebrow. "Oh. What favor will that be?" Oak asked as Ash sat down on his couch._

 _"I need you to make a replica of me. One that looks it hung itself." Ash said as Oak stares at him blankly._

 _"...WHAT KIND OF FAVOR IS THAT!?" Oak shouted/asked. Ash sighed. "Let me explain." Ash said as Oak let him explain. He told him the deal Mewtwo offer him. At first Oak thought it was insane and irresponsible, until he realizes it's Ash who he is talking to._

 _"So you want me to make a replica of you that is dead, so you could fake your death and stop all the evil organization." Oak said as Ash nodded._

 _"*sigh* Fine, but you realize that you can't return back to your old life once you do this. That means you can't see any of your friends again,"Oak said as Ash sighed._

 _"I know. But it's for the best. It's too protect them," Ash said as Oak shook his head._

 _"Ash...I wish you good luck." Oak said as Ash thank'd him._

* * *

 **Back With Ash And Lillie**

"Well that's all I am going to tell you," Ash said, but notice Lillie fell asleep on his shoulders. Ash sighed, but smiled. He gently laid Lillie down. He then looks at Pikachu.

"Watch her for me?" Ash asked as Pikachu nodded. Ash exit his room and went to the main deck. When he got their, he saw Paul, smoking.

"You got anymore?" Ash asked as Paul turns around to see Ash.

"Yeah, sure," Paul hand him one and lit it up. Ash took it and starts smoking. He looks at the sky wondering if Oak is still alive. Paul looks at the ocean, wondering if he should give Ash the letter. Silence envelope the two as they just stare at the sky and the ocean.

"Ash..." Paul broke the silence. Ash raised an eyebrow. He knows Paul never call him by his first name unless it's serious.

"What?" He asked. Paul hands him the envelope. Ash takes and stares at it.

"It's for you. Open it," Paul said as Ash stares at him.

"Sorry Paul, but I'm into women," Ash said as Paul shouted, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Paul shouted as Ash waved him off and opens the envelope. He took the letter out and starts reading it. His eyes widened when he saw who it was from.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _How are you doing? I bet you doing well. I am doing not so great. The doctor told me have an incurable disease, and I don't have much time. By the time you get this...I'll probably be dead by then. Wow, I am starting this off really badly. Anyway, Paul told me you were alive and I was very excited he told me that, but very angry that you are alive. You could've just told me, and I would've accpeted. But I forgive you. I don't know why...maybe because I still love you with all my heart. It's cheesy I know. Anyway, um...I don't how to tell you, but remember the last night we spend in Kalos? Well that night led to something special. I was pregnant. I say was because we have a child. A beautiful child name'd Rosie, or Rose for short. She is a ball of energy that will brighten up your day. She is just like you, even has a Pichu to mimic you and Pikachu. She...well thinks you're dead. I ask Paul after you read this to take you to meet Rose. Please accept her. She needs a father. You're her only living relative, I don't want her to be lonely. I know I am asking so much, but please Ash._

 _Love, Serena_

Ash dropped the letter as it float down. It seems time is going slowly as Ash eyes turned dark blue. Paul watched him, wondering what he is going to do.

Ash starts remembering all the time he spent with Serena, there first meeting after 10 years, Ash and Serena first date, Ash and Serena first kiss. More memories of them continue to flood Ash mind.

" _Ash! Ash!_ ASH!" Paul shouted as Ash snaps out of his mind.

"You ok?" Paula asked as Ash glares at him. "You knew..." Ash started, "You knew that she was dead. You knew and you never told me!" Ash starts shouting. Paul stayed quiet.

"I was so excited to see her again, but to know she died it's painful. I am going to FUCKIN' KILL YOU!" Ash shouted as he charge at Paul. Paul cross his arm together to defend himself. Ash was about to throw a punch after him, until a person in Oni mask stood in front of Ash. He blocked Ash punch. Ash glares at the Oni mask person.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ash asked.

"Me. I am Oni." Oni said as he threw as across the deck. Ash landed near the wall. Paul was shocked.

"You should learn to calm down young Ketchum or else I am force to kill you," Oni said. Ash looks as his eyes from dark blue to dark red.

"SHUT UP!" He got off the wall and charge at Oni. Oni just shook his head.

"I warned you," Oni said as he went behind Ash. He took out a dagger and was about to stab him until Paul grabbed his wrist.

"No you don't," Paul said as he round house kicked Oni forcing him back.

"*oof* I'm impress. No normal human could hit me, unless you're not an ordinary being," Oni said as he looks at Paul.

"I see. That's what you are," Oni said as he sees Ash standing up, his eyes to back to normal.

"It seems you've calm down. If you go on a rampage again, I will resort to killing you," Oni said. He starts glowing light blue.

"I shall be going now. Remember, I am always watching you young Ketchum," Oni said as he disappeared. Paul looks were Oni was standing, wondering what that was about.

"*COUGH*" Paul turns around to see Ash coughing up blood.

"Ash!" He went to him and notice Ash was passed out.

"Shit!" He picked him up and took him to the medic on the ship.

* * *

 **The Next Day In The Infirmary**

Ash was laying in the Infirmary bed as his friends were next to him. Pikachu was next Ash waiting for his trainer/best friend to wake up.

"So you said some guy in an Oni mask did this?" Brock asked as Paul nodded.

"Yes. Didn't you hear the loud noises?" Paul asked as everyone shook their heads no.

"Are you sure that's what happen? Their wasn't any damage at the main deck," Dawn said as Paul grits his teeth.

 _"First of all, no heard any loud noises. Second of all, their is no damage at the main deck. When that Oni guy threw Ketchum at the wall, he made some damaged. I want to say it was a dream, but since Ash is here it's not,"_ Paul though. They then heard Ash groan.

Ash opens his eyes to see Pikachu. "PIKA!" Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Ash.

"Pikachu..." Ash said. He looks around to see Lillie, Dawn holding Piplup, Brock and Paul.

"Paul..." He remembers what happened last night.

"Can everyone, but Paul, leave?" Ash asked as everyone was confused, be complied to his request. Soon it was only Ash and Paul. Paul sat in a chair next to Ash.

Ash stares at Paul blankly.

"Is it true," Ash started, "what was in the letter. Is Serena..." Ash started as Paul sighed. "Yes. She is," Paul said gloomy. Silence erupt between the two. Two minutes passed as Ash broke the silence, "So do I really..." He saw Paul nodded. Paul took his wallet and took a picture out. It was a picture Rose.

"This is her," Paul said as he hands Ash the picture of Rose. Ash looks at it. He has mixed emotions. He doesn't know to be happy or angry at himself for abandoning them.

"She looks like her mother," Ash said as Paul scoffed.

"She acts like you," Ash chuckled a little.

"Keep the picture. Serena wanted me to give it you," Paul said as Ash starts shedding tears.

 _"I have a daughter. A daughter, but Serena is dead...Serena, I promise that I will take of Rose. When I see her of course,"_ Ash said as he wiped his tears away.

"Tell me about Rose?" Ash asked as Paul smiled. He starts telling him about Rose.

* * *

 **One Week Later Akala Island**

The gang arrived to Akala Island. They need to wait a week for the ferry to Ula' ula Island to arrive.

"Well we got a week. Wanna explore the Island?" Ash asked as everyone agreed. Ok! Meet here in a week!" Ash said as he and Pikachu left the group making them sweat-dropped.

"I guess he wants us to explore on our own. I don't mind. This gives me plenty of time to look herbs on this Island," Brock said as he left.

"I guess I should go visit Professor Burnet, I haven't seen her awhile." Lillie said as she left. Dawn sighed and turns around to look at Paul. She sees him sneaking away.

"Paul! You're not going anywhere mister, until we talk about marriage!" Dawn said as Paul whole body turned to stone.

* * *

 **With Ash**

"Haven't been here awhile," Ash said as he walks into Route 4. Ash was still thinking about his daughter and that Oni character.

 _"What I am worried about is that he knows my last name. Just who is he?"_ Ash thought.

"Hey! Red!" Ash turns around to see Kiawe running towards him. "Oh. It's you," Ash said as Pikachu greeted Kiawe. "Are you out here for research?" Kiawe asked as Ash shook his head no.

"Believe me or not I am participating in the World League. I am just waiting for the ferry to Ula' ula Island," Ash said as Kiawe raised an eyebrow.

"You battle? I am sorry, but I doubt you get far," Kiawe said as Ash eyes sparked.

"Oh yeah! Wanna battle!" Ash said as Kiawe sighed.

"Alright, but don't get mad if you lose," Kiawe said as Ash chuckled.

"You will see who's the mad one," Ash said with a smirk. Unknown to them, a person with a Falcon mask was watching them from a nearby tree.

* * *

 **With Lillie**

Lillie was walking while looking at the sky, not paying attention where she was walking. She than bumped into someone.

"Oops! Sorry!" Lillie bows and apologized.

"No sweat. It was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." The man said as he looks at Lillie.

"Hey you're pretty cute," The guy said, making Lillie blushed.

"Um-thanking you!" Lillie said to quickly.

"I'm Blue by the way," Blue said as he held out his hand.

"I'm Lillie," Lillie said as she shook his hand.

* * *

 **With Brock**

Brock was on Route 6, trying to get to Lush Jungle.

"Ok. The map said to go this way, but I passed this place awhile ago." Brock said as he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Brock said as he apologize to the person he bumped into.

"No problem I wasn't paying attention," The person said.

"I never seen you around, are you a tourist?" The person asked as Brock nodded.

"I am trying to get to Lush Jungle, but it seems I keep coming back to the same spot," Brock said as the person chuckled.

"I know a shortcut if you want me to take you there," The person said as Brock nodded.

"Please can you. That will be great. I'm Brock by the way," Brock said as the person smiled.

"I'm Mallow," Mallow introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Mallow," Brock said as they head to Lush Jungle.

* * *

 **With Paul and Dawn**

"Please! Let's get marry Paul!" Dawn whined as Paul sighed.

"No," He calmly said, but how long can he be calm.

"Why not?" She asked as Paul sighed.

"Because we are to young still," Paul said as Dawn whined.

"But-," Dawn stopped talking, in fact she and everyone around them stopped moving. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Paul asked as he realize he is the only that can move.

"What the hell?" He looks around and sees no one moving.

"Young Shinji, we must speak," Paul turns around to see Oni.

"It's you. Oni," Paul said as Oni nodded.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Omake Ending Song: Nirvana(Noragami ending 2)**

(Shows Ash covered in a blue aura)

 **yagate meguri meguru kisetsu ni**  
 **bokura wa iki o suru**  
 **omoide ni naru sono toki made**  
 **zutto wasurenaide**

(Show Ash sitting next to Lillie, eating, Lillie rubbing the bridge of her nose, Brock is laughing, Dawn trying to feed Paul who looks away, Pikachu drinking a bottle of ketchup, Piplup dancing around and Nintales Alola form sleeping.)

 **hitoribocchi hiza o kakaete**

(Ash walking down the street)

 **miagetanda ano hi**

(Ash sees Lillie who smiles at him)

 **omotteta yori hareta sora to**

(The two started walking next to each other as they see Nintales and Pikachu running towards them)

 **anata ga soko ni ita**

(They all walking next to each other)

 **mieteru mono subete mune ni yakitsuketa nda**

(Ash starts running as he cries)

 **itsuka kuru sayonara no toki no tame**  
 **dakedo ima wa kidzukanu furi o shite**

(Serena smiling flashes his in his mind)

 **boku wa warau anata to ima**

(Ash tries to reach out for Serena hands)

 **kanashimi yorokobi shinzō no kodō**

(Ash stops running and sees his traveling companions)

 **tsutatte ugokasunda boku to iu inochi**  
 **omoi ya kanjō kakene nashi no ai o**

(Ash sees Rose)

 **anata ga kureta kara**  
 **susumu yo mitete kureru**

(Ash and Rose holding his heads)

* * *

 **AN: The Omake was tacky. I know. Well that's it, what's going to happen next, well you have to wait and see. Also put a poll for if I should do a Mallow One-shot or not so vote and please review. Goodbye.**


	7. Chapter 7: Oni explanation and Blue

**Edit: I correct somethings. If there any typos still please notify me.**

 **An: Hello! Here is a new chapter. I will explain who is Oni in this chapter to clear up some confusion. Also, I'm still looking for a beta. I tried going on the forum but I didn't know what to do. So if you have time to be a beta, please P.M. Also, yes do a Ash and Mallow poll won. I posted a short story of them and tomorrow I'll post another, but longer. Anyone here are some reviews I'll answer:**

 **holyphilippineempire: You lost me on oni**

 **My Response:** Sorry, everything will explain in this chapter

 **Guest: so gary still alive , but disguised as blue ?** **or different guys ?**

 **My response:** You will find out in this chapter

 **lightningblade49:** **Not sure what to think of these masked people there out of left field not what I was expecting. Don't necessarily think there evil otherwise they'd have killed Ash straight up.**

 **My response:** The masked people will play an important role in the story main plot. Probably cliche, but nothing is original these days.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

 **Without further ado, lets begin.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Oni explanation and mysterious Blue**

* * *

Paul stares at Oni for quite awhile, wondering if he's going to do anything.

"Young Shinji calm yourself down. Your aura is leaking out negative energy," Oni said. Paul just glared at Oni as Oni walked over to Dawn.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked as Oni has his palm on Dawn lower region. A tick mark appears on Paul forehead.

"WHAT DO-," He notice Oni hand was glowing blue. Soon Oni stop what he was doing and face Paul.

"She is safe for now, but you must learn how to control your aura Paul," Oni said as Paul gave him a confuse look.

"What do you mean? I don't have the ability to use aura," Paul said.

Oni shook his head. "Paul, you have the ability to use aura, but it seems it only comes out when you feel anger and stress. You must learn how to control that anger of yours or else you will end up hurting those you love." Paul stares at Oni likes he is crazy.

"You may not believe me, but it's the truth," Oni said as Paul glares at him. "Just who the hell are you?" Paul asked.

"I am part of the ten Aura Knights. Rank number one: The Demon of Time, Oni." Oni said as Paul gave him a blank stare.

"That sounds like something that came out of a manga," Paul said as Oni sweat dropped.

"Yes well, back to the story. We, the Aura Knights, are assigned to kill those with malice aura. It's been like this since the time of the aura hunters. We live in secrecy. No ones knows who we are or what we do. Any questions?" Oni asked.

"What do you want with Ketchum?" Paul asked. "Young Ketchum has shown to have malice aura. He is in the early stages and soon will go to the middle stage. You see, young Ketchum aura is very unique.  
His aura is very similar to the legendary Sir Aaron. He might even be related to him as well, but the problem is that Sir Aaron's aura is very dangerous. Their is a reason why they only mention his good deeds.  
With Ash, it is true he could control his aura at mastery level, but with his unique aura, he won't able to control it until he can control his anger or else his aura will corrupt him," Oni finished explaining as Paul eyes widened.

"Anymore questions?" Oni asked. Paul snapped out of his shock state and looks at Dawn.

"What did you mean 'she is safe now'?" Paul asked. Oni looks at Dawn as well, before answering Paul.

"You two had intercourse right?" Paul fell anime-style when Oni said that.

"I REFUSE TO ANSWER THAT!" Paul shouted as Oni shook his head.

"Back in our times, those with aura were not allow have to have relationships with anyone until they control their aura. Due to the aura hunters raids, many of us died out and so little people use aura. So it understandable why you would not know.  
You see, aura is our essence of life, but when ones aura travels to another, it will corrupt their body and make them sick. The only way to cure them is to suck the others aura out of them, but there is a catch.  
If the other has an aura of it's partner and has been carrying it around for three years, it will be too late as it will corrupt their aura. This happen recently, I think you know who I am talking about," Oni said as Paul looks down.

He knew who exactly he is talking about. _"Serena..."_ An image of a smiling Serena appeared in his mind.

"Just be lucky it didn't pass on when she was pregnant or else..." No more words were needed to say. Paul knows if the corrupt aura would spread, than Rose would've died.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but it's the cruelty of aura. Aura is a beautiful thing, but yet very deadly," Oni said.

"Anymore questions?" Oni asked. "Why are you telling me this?" Paul was curious on why he is telling him this information.

"Our oracle predicted a dark ominous being is rising. That dark being is the one that founded the group you are looking for," Oni said as Paul's eyes widened.

"I know all about the discussion between the three of you. I meet Mewtwo once in awhile. I am the one whom told him about Team Abyss after all," Oni said as Paul stares at Oni.

 _"This guy. Just who is he?"_ Paul thought as Oni starts walking away.

"I must now go. We will meet again young Shinji." Soon he disappeared like he wasn't even there. Everyone around Paul started moving again.

"...We are in love Paul!" Paul sighed.

"Dawn let's go," Paul said as he grabs Dawns hand and left the area.

* * *

"So you ready Red?" Kiawe asked as Ash smirked. "Yep," Ash said as he grabs one of his poke balls.

"I choose you! Luxray!" Ash shouted as he threw the ball and came out a Luxray that roared.

"A Luxray? Pretty good choice. Come out, Magmar!" Kiawe threw the poke ball and a Magmar came out.

"Magmar. Not too bad," Ash said as Kiawe smirked, "Magmar is one of my strongest pokemon. I doubt you will able to beat it," Kiawe said as Ash scoffed.

"Let's starts things off with a Quick Attack!" Ash orders Luxray as Luxray run at Magmar with an incredible speed.

"Dodge it Magmar!" Kiawe shouted as Magmar dodged the Quick Attack.

"Use Fire Punch!" Kiawe said as Magmar fist were covered in flames.

"Quick! Use Discharge!" Ash commanded Luxray as electricity burst from it's body, shocking Magmar and stopping the Fire Punch.

"Not bad Red, but not good enough. Magmar use Brick Break!" Kiawe commanded Magmar. Magmar hands glow white and run after Luxray and tried to hit it.

Luxray was able to dodge the first couple of hits, but soon was hit and forced back a little.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Kiawe commanded Magmar. Magmar shot a stream of fire at Luxray, but Luxray was able to dodge it.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded as Luxray release a wave of lightning at Magmar, which got a direct hit. Soon it stopped as Magmar stood there paralyzed.

"Damn!" Kiawe said as he watch Magmar struggle to move. "Luxray end this with Giga Impact!" Luxray started to run towards Magmar. Soon strings light glowed away it's body. Luxray tackles Magmar, knocking it back and knocking it out as well.

"Alright Luxray!" Ash cheered as Luxray roared.

At a nearby tree, the person in the falcon mask was amazed. "He seems amazing..." said in a feminine voice.

"Alright Kiawe! Send out your next pokemon," Ash said as Kiawe grits his teeth. _"I underestimated him, but not this time."_ Kiawe got another of his poke balls out and threw it.

"Come out! Talonflame!" Kiawe shouted as he releases Talonflame.

"We got this in the bag," Ash said as Luxray growled. "Talonflame fly up in the air!" Kiawe commanded Talonflame as it flew in the air.

 _"I see. Kiawe knows that Luxray can't fly, so I am guessing he is going for long range offense attack, it's very clever if your fighting a_ _beginner,"_ Ash thought.

"Luxray use continuation of Thunderbolts!" Ash commanded Luxray as shot multiple bolts to Talonflame.

Talonflame was able to dodge all of the Thunderbolts sent from Luxray.

 _"So he got speed on his side. Very impressive,"_ Ash thought. "Talonflame us Flamethrower!" Kiawe shouted as Talonflame shot a stream of fire at Luxray. Luxray dodge it and shot a Thunderbolt again.

The two continue to shoot their attacks at each other, trying to hit one another. Wasn't long till Luxray Thunderbolt finally hit Talonflame, who screeched in pain.

"TALONFLAME!" Kiawe shouted as Talonflame fell to the ground, knocked out.

"I won round two," Ash said with a grin as Kiawe eye twitches as he returns Talonflame. _"But how is he winning? He never battle once when I met him. I can't underestimate him now,"_ Kiawe thought as he threw another poke ball, releasing his strongest pokemon, Turtonator.

"Turrr," it said. Ash seen Turtonator in battle before and it knows how strong it is. Ash takes out Luxray poke ball and returns Luxray.

"Sorry buddy, but get some rest," Ash said as he took out a great ball. He threw it and came out was Lucario, whom roared. Lucario turns around and glares at Ash, whom raise his hands up high.

"Sorry! I forgot to release you," Ash said as Lucario grunted and turns around to look at Turtonator.

Kiawe raised an eyebrow. "Are you really going to use a fighting and steel type against a dragon and fire type?" Kiawe asked as Ash smirked.

"You shouldn't underestimate Lucario," Ash said as Lucario use extreme speed and circle around Turtonator.

"Great. Now you pissed him off," Ash said as he sat down. He than closes his eyes and starts snoring. Pikachu, who was quite the whole time, shook his head.

Kiawe eye twitched. _"Why is he sleeping in a middle of a battle?"_ Kiawe thought. Lucario appeared in front of Turtonator and used Force Palm, forcing the Turtonator back, behind Kiawe.

"What? It shouldn't be that much effective!" Kiawe exclaimed. He was surprise that Turtonator was force back that far.

"No time to get distracted! Turtonator use Flamethrower!" Kiawe commanded as Turtonator shot a Flamethrower at Lucario who just dodged and disappeared.

 _"So fast!"_ Kiawe thought as he sees Lucario reappeared in front Turtonator.

"Move out of there!" Kiawe shouted, but due to its size, Turtonator wasn't quick enough as Lucario blasted another Force Palm, forcing him back again, but this time Turtonator crashed through a tree.

"TURTONATOR!" Kiawe said as Lucario charged up a Dragon Pulse and shot it at Turtonator. Soon Lucario Dragon Pulse hit Turtonator, as Turtonator screamed in pain. Lucario stopped and Turtonator was knocked out.

Kiawe stood their in shock, seeing it's strongest pokemon knocked out and be beaten by someone who never fought before, and more embarrassing because that someone is sleeping. Lucario grunted and run towards Ash and kicked him, waking him up.

"OUCH! LUCARIO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" Ash shouted as Lucario just barked at him.

"I said I was sorry," Ash said as Lucario scoffed. Ash notice that Kiawe was near Turtonator, with a worried look. "I think you went overboard," Ash said as Lucario just grumbled.

The masked female was recording the fight. She put the camera away and then looks at Ash.

 _"So that's master's enemy. He seems like a good battler, but doesn't seem cool at all. Why didn't master kill him when he had the chance?"_ The female masked one said as she disappeared.

Kiawe returns Turtonator and sighed.

"Hey, Kiawe. Sorry for Lucario going overboard," Ash apologized to Kiawe as Kiawe shook his head.

"Don't apologize, it was a battle after all, but normal trainers don't fall asleep during battles," Ash gave Kiawe a sheepish smiled and said, "sorry, I didn't get much sleep." Ash said as Pikachu shook his head.

"So Kiawe are you out here training?" Ash asked as Kiawe nod his head. "Yeah, I am going to head out to Kanto next," Kiawe said, surprising Ash.

"Wait did you get a badge?" Ash asked as Kiawe nodded. He took something out of his pocket and show it to Ash. It was a badge that looks like a leaf from a palm tree.

"Kukui was tough. I only took down one of his pokemon," Kiawe said as Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I guess Kukui is not holding back," Ash said as Kukui nodded.

"Kukui said that the champions were order to not hold back. The tournament is a test of strength and friendship. Kukui said I prove that very well, but to continue training because their might be someone stronger than me," Kiawe finished saying as Ash thought about it.

"Well I should get going and heal my friends. See you later," Kiawe said as he walked away from Ash. _"I guess this won't be so bad,"_ Ash thought as he head back to Heahea city.

* * *

Lillie was at a cafe with her new friend Blue. At first, she thought Blue was asking her on a date, until Blue told her that it's just two new friends going out for coffee.

"So Lillie...", Blue started, "are you from here?" He asked as Lillie shook her head no.

"I'm from Hau'oli city, from Melemele Island," Lillie said as Blue smiled.

"Really? I heard they have beautiful resort over there," Blue said as Lillie nodded. "Where are you from?" Lillie asked. Blue looks at the sky before looking back at Lillie.

"I'm from Viridian City, the Kanto region to be precise," Blue said as Lillie smiled at him.

"The professor I work with is from the Kanto region as well," Lillie said making Blue raise an eyebrow.

"Is he now. What's his name?" Blue asked as Lillie tapped her chin.

"I doubt you met him before, but his name is Red. Huh? I just realize you two are name'd after a color," Lillie said as she giggles a little, through she knew that Red real name is Ash. Blue laughed at that.

"Wow! That is weird. Well the only Red I heard was the champion, but he disappeared a long time ago," Blue said as Lillie looks curious.

"Oh. Do you know why he disappeared?" Lillie asked as Blue shook his head.

"Nope. No one knows, except Professor Oak, but he won't tell anyone. Some say he might be dead, but other say that he is alive and training," Blue said. Lillie asked, "So are you here on a vacation?" Blue shook his head no.

"Nope. I am in the World League. I happen to be on vacation a week before it starts, so I decided to start here," Blue said.

"Oh! The professor and my other friend is in it as well. We are waiting for the boat to Ula'ula Island to arrive," Lillie said as Blue raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! So I guess that's were the clue is leading to?" Lillie nodded.

"The first clue says to go to Mt. Lanakila to get the second clue," Lillie said.

"Oh well thank you for telling me. I don't know the area well, so I don't know what the clue means," Blue said as Lille said, "you're welcome!" Blue stares at Lillie eyes, making her blush.

"You have beautiful eyes," Blue said, making Lillie blush more. Blue leans in to get a closer look. Their noses brush against each other. Lillie could feel her heart beating fast.

 _"What is going on? Please someone help me,"_ Lillie thought.

"HEY! YOU FINALLY GOT A DATE LILLIE!" Blue moved away from Lillie as Lillie eye twitches.

 _"Out of all the people, it has to be him!"_ Lillie thought as she sees Ash waving at her and smiling, with Pikachu shaking his head no.

"So is this your new boyfriend?" Ash asked as Blue turns his head around and looks at Ash.

Ash eyes widens. "Hello! My name is Blue! Nice to meet you," Blue said as he stood up and has his hand out for Ash to shake it. Ash stares at Blue hand, before smacking it, making Blue, Lillie, and Pikachu confused.

"Um...is something wrong Red?" Lillie asked as Ash glares at Blue. His eyes turn to dark blue.

"GARY!" Ash shouted as he was about to punch a confused Blue, until Paul jump in front of Ash and stops the punch.

"Ketchum! Calm yourself down!" Paul said as Dawn, Lillie, Pikachu looks worried as Blue looks confused.

"Sorry, but who is Gary?" Blue asked as Ash eyes turned back to it's original color.

"Sorry. It's just you remind me of someone that I hate." Ash said as Blue looks confused.

"Oh well I'm not him. I'm Blue. Anyway, I should get going. It was nice meeting you Lillie," Blue said as he left.

Lillie looks at the direction were Blue went to and than glares at Ash.

"What was that about?" Lillie asked as Ash looks away.

"Nothing. I'm out here. Pikachu, stay here. See you later," Ash said as he left. Everyone was confused.

"Hey, wasn't Gary the name of Red dead friend?" Lillie asked as Dawn nodded.

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, that Blue guy looks like Gary," Dawn said as he turns to look at Paul, but notice that he left.

"Paul left!" Dawn pouted. "Where do you think he went?" Lillie asked as Dawn shrugged.

"Maybe he went after Ash," Dawn said as she sighed. "And I wanted to talk about our wedding plans!" Dawn whine as Lillie raised an eyebrow.

"You two are getting married?" Lillie asked as Dawn nodded.

"Congratulation!" Lillie said as she smile, but frown. Luckily, Dawn didn't notice. She frown because in four months she is going to get married and she can't do anything about it.

 _"I wish papa never signed the agreement,"_ Lillie thought as she looks at the sky.

* * *

Paul was walking around, looking for Ash. He needed answer and he needs to tell Ash about Oni as well. Paul walked near a hospital and see a man pushing a women on a wheelchair who is holding a baby. This reminds Paul when he did the same thing to Serena.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"I'm finally out of here!" Serena said cheerfully. She has baby Rose in her arms and Paul pushing her wheelchair._

 _"So you're a mother now. Do you think you are ready?" Paul asked as Serena nodded._

 _"Yes, I read parenting books for single mothers. I know what to do. Plus, I have you to help me sometimes," Serena said as Paul sighed. Paul looks at the sleeping Rose and smiled._

 _"Just don't stress out much," Paul said as Serena nodded._

 _"I won't," Serena said as they went to Serena's car._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Paul sighed. He missed Serena. She is like a sister to him. "So Paul. Any reason why you are looking at the couple with a baby?" Paul sighed.

"It reminds me when-hey wait a minute!" Paul turns around to see Ash and Lucario eating an apple.

"Yo!" The two waved at Paul. Paul gained a tick mark. "We need to talk now!" Paul said as he grabs Ash collar and drags him with Lucario following after them.

* * *

The three were at Route 4, talking. "So you're telling me that the freak in the mask is some knight and he will kill me if I release malice aura and he told you that you could use aura, but it's dormant until you could tap into it and it only comes when you are stressed out and angry, and he gave the Mewtwo the information about Team Abyss" Ash said as Paul nodded.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Ash asked as Paul sighed.

"No it's all true," Paul said. He told Ash what Oni told him, minus aura corrupting others. It will truly break him if he found out that he's the reason why Serena died.

"If it is true, than we will have to go to Kanto," Ash said as Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Paul asked. "Because my master lives at Cameron Palace. He taught me how to use aura," Ash said as Paul sighed. "I guess we are going to the Kanto region next," Paul said as Ash nodded.

"By the way, why did you get mad at Blue?" Paul asked as Ash looks down.

"It's nothing, its just I remember Gary saying something to me when we were kids and when I saw Blue I snapped, because he looks like Gary," Ash said with a fake smile.

Paul stares at Ash. He knew what he said was a lie.

 _"I'm not going to pressure him. I'll wait till he tell us,"_ Paul thought. "Anyway, let's get going," Paul said as he turns around and leaves with Ash and Lucario following after him.

* * *

Blue was on a ship, at the end of the main deck, looking at Akala Island. He was smiling, as the girl with a falcon mask was behind Blue.

"Master, I recorded the battle, you were right, he is a good trainer," She said as Blue turns around and smiles at the mask girl.

"You did good Rena! You may leave!" Blue said cheerfully as the now name'd Rena left him alone. Blue looks back at Akala Island smiling wider.

"So you fake your death and become a professor. You went around destroying all the organizations. You have a daughter with your decease girlfriend. You are an aura user, who is on the brink of insanity. So this is how you turn out for the past 7 years...", Blue paused a little before laughing,

"Oh Ashy-boy! It was great to see you again, but you will be the key. When I find the Azure flute off course, after all, I will need the aura of the legendary one," Blue said as he takes out a pokeball and looks at it. "Unlike the other organization, we will not give up. I have something that you will want to save," Blue chuckled as he turns around leaves. "Knowing you, you will come and save it." With that Blue disappeared.

 **The End**

* * *

 **No Omake this chapter**

* * *

 **An: You might flame, but I am going to pull 'it's my story crap' its my story. Sorry! So is Blue Gary? It's up to you. Review and goodbye.**


	8. An

**An: Sorry for not updating, but I wanted to re write this because of grammar and the story is going to fast in my opinion. I will update the chapters soon. Once again, I apologize for not updating. I will be posting one-shots for the next 2 weeks and it will not be just Pokemon. So bye.**


	9. Chapter 8: Forget the Past

**AN: Hi! Been awhile since i have updated this story. Well i'm back with new chapters. I haven't updated because of my schedule. All i do is work eat work sleep and so on. I work six days overnight and it takes a toll on me. Anyway enough about me let's get back to the story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **chapter 8: Forget the Past, move to a Brighter Future**

* * *

After talking to Ash about Oni they decided to head to Lillie and Dawn. "Hey!" Ash said. Paul ignore Ash as he is lost in thought. "Screw you then," Ash said as he grumbled.

 _"It's so boring!"_ Ash thought. _"Why can't something exciting happen right now!"_ he looked around the area to see if they anything ease his boredom.

"Hey guys!" The two looked backed and saw Brock and Mallow running towards them.

"Hey Brock!" Ash shouted as he thought, _"good now it won't be boring!_ Good to see you!" Ash said as the two stopped in front of them.

"You too. By the way, this is Mallow I just met her not so long ago," Brock said as he introduces Mallow. "I know her already. Nice to see you again Mallow." Ash said as Mallow smiles at him.

"You too Professor! By the way, are you in the league as well?" Mallow asked as Ash nodded.

"Yep!" Ash said with excitement.

"Well I wish you good luck. I'm not entering myself. I don't I have in me to do it. Well mostly because I don't think I could match up with big leagues," Mallow said as she continues ,"its not like I believe in myself. It's just the world strongest trainers will be competing. It will just be a waste of time for me. Beside there is 8 of us competing so we don't have to worry about promoting are league." Mallow finished.

"A simple no would have sufficed," Ash said as Paul smacked the back of his head.

"Sorry for this idiot lack of respect, but you shouldn't feel like that. This tournament is for fun. You could have at least try," Paul said and apologize for Ash.

"Paul is right Mallow. As I said before these tournament are for fun and to grown and bond with your Pokemon." Brock said as Mallow shook her head.

"I know but like I have said, it doesn't matter since the strongest will be competing. I will just lose the first round. Anyway it was nice meeting you all and good to see you again Ash, but I have to go. I promised Lana I will help her train," Mallow said as she excused herself from the three.

"Bye Mallow!" Brock waved and ash said, "See ya later cutie!" Paul just deadpan what Ash said.

"Why did Serena fall in love with him again!" He thought.

* * *

 **Back with Lillie and Dawn**

* * *

"So Lillie. What is your relationship to Ash?" Dawn asked as Lillie did a spit take. The two are at the Pokemon center waiting for the guys too arrived..

"Were just friends that's it," Lillie stuttered.

"Oh I thought you two were together. but do you like him?" Dawn asked as Lillie blushed.

"No" Lillie relied as Dawn pouted.

"Don't lie! I know you do," Dawn said as Lillie just shook her head no.

"Don't have to be ashamed. I actually wish you two are dating. Especially since what happened to Serena." Dawn said the last part low, but Lillie heard her. "Serena?" Lillie questioned. "She is or was Ash girlfriend. She died a while back. Paul told me he already told Ash," Dawn said.

"Oh" Lillie said.

She remembered that Ash told her about a girl he has dated but never the name.

"But if enough of that, I wonder when the guys are coming back?" Dawn asked.

She then notice Paul and Brock walking towards them.

"Oh look there they are," she pointed at the two.

Lillie looks towards them, but notice that Ash is missing.

 _"I wonder where he is?"_ Lillie thought as the two sat next to them. "Hey..uh...where is Red?" Lillie asked as Brock sighed and Paul just grunted.

"Let's say he is losing some money," Brock said as Lillie and Dawn looks at them with confusion.

* * *

 **With Ash**

* * *

"COME ON BABY! ALL SEVENS PLEASE!'" Ash shouted. If you were wondering where he is was, well he is at the casino.

* * *

 **Back with Lillie and the gang**

* * *

"HE'S DOING WHAT!?" Lillie shouted.

"He spending all his money at the casino hoping to strike rich," Brock said as Lillie has vein popping out.

"OH NO HE'S NOT! COME ON PIKACHU!" Lillie said as Pikachu, who was sleeping next to Piplup, but was awoken by Lillie shouting, went on her shoulders.

She left the group and went to go get Ash.

"We didn't even told her what casino he is at," Brock said. "Don't worry. i'm pretty sure she knows where he is at," Paul said he stood up. "Well I don't know about you two but i'm going to bed," Paul said as Dawn stood up. "I'll go with ya!" Dawn said as she grabbed Piplup. The two left Brock alone.

"Alone as always Brock," Brock said as he went into a depressed state.

* * *

 **With Ash**

* * *

"Damn! So closed," Ash was still going at it with the slot machine."One more time," Ash said as he reached the lever.

Right as he is about to pull it, Lillie grabbed his arm. "No you don't mister!" Lillie said with a furious look in her eyes.

"Oh hey Lillie. did I ever told you your eyes are beautiful?" Ash asked.

"You have to do better than that!" Lillie said as Pikachu nodded.

"You two Pikachu? Isn't anyone on my side today?" Ash was then electrocuted by Pikachu.

"I guess not," Ash said as Lillie drags him out of the casino.

* * *

 **At the Pokemon Center**

* * *

"Good night Paul!" Dawn said as she exited the room. She decided to bunked with Lillie so she didn't have to be alone. "Whatever," Paul said as he falls asleep.

* * *

 **In Paul's dream**

* * *

 _"AHH! So great to be home after so long!" Serena exclaimed! She was excited to be home after being in the hospital._

 _She looks at Rose and smiles. "This is your home as well Rose. I hope you like it," She told the sleeping baby._

 _"By the way why did you choose name Rose?" Paul asked as Serena smiles at him. "Just because," Serena said as Paul sweat-dropped._

 _"Sometimes I wonder about you." Paul said as Serena sticks her tongue out._

 _"By the way Paul, won't Dawn get mad that your spending most of your time here?" Serena asked as Paul grunted._

 _"So." Paul simply said as Serena shook her head no._

 _"I needed some time apart from her. She wouldn't shut up about marriage," Paul said as Serena laughed._

 _"Is big old mean Paul scared of getting married?" Serena teased Paul as he scoffed. "Nope. I'm just not ready. Considering we're way too young for that." He said as Serena shrugged._

 _"I was way too young to have a baby, but look at me now," She said with a smile._

 _"Yeah, but unlike you and Ash, I'm actually responsible,' Paul said as Serena just pouted._

 _"You know," Serena started, "do you think he will be happy?" Serena asked as Paul raised a brow._

 _"Do you think he will be happy to have a daughter?" Paul just stares at her thinking if Ash will be happy._

 _"Depends. If he never faked his death then I think he will, but if he found out now, he will regret faking his death and be all depressed that he wasn't there with you," Paul said._

 _"I guess but that doesn't_ _matter to me. What matters is the future. Hanging on to the past will not help you in anyway, it will just stunt your growth. I believe that for us to mature we must keep moving on. It might takes weeks, month, or years, but a tiny step will show that you are letting go of the past and move towards a better future, at least that's what I believe," Serena said with a bright smile._

 _Paul just looks at her and laughs. Serena frowned. "What's so funny?" She asked as Paul shook his head._

 _"Nothing," He said._

 _Paul just got off from his seat and walk towards Serena. He put his hand in her pocket and took out a poke ball locket._

 _"Here. this is for Rose," Paul said. Serena has a surprised look before smiling. "Thank you Paul," Serena said as Paul just grunted._

* * *

 **End of Dream**

* * *

Paul woke up because he hears someone yelling. "Red! I told you not go to casinos anymore. The last time you went you blew off all of our money," Paul just sweat-dropped.

He then heard Ash said, "well sorry for trying to get us rich!" A vein popped on Paul forehead.

"You know what I can deal with this goodnight Lillie!" Ash open the door in the room he was staying and slammed the door. He saw Paul glaring at him.

"Did I wake you up princess?" Ash asked as Paul just sighed. "Why am I traveling with you again?" Ash just shrugs and goes on top of the bunk bed.

"You know Ketchum...you really have change," Paul said as Ash just ignored him.

"What will Serena say if she sees you like this?" Paul asks in honesty. He does wonder what will Serena say about this.

"It doesn't matter. She's dead. There's not point on bringing her up." Paul just sighed.

"Hearing you say that makes me worried," Paul said as ash scoffed. "Don't. I do miss Serena a lot. Hell, I wish I could go back in time and spend time with and help her raise Rose, but I learn to not dwell in the past much. I will say that i am ticking time bomb as many things will remind and could just snap. That is why I never left the islands."

Paul thought over it and thought about what Serena said once. _"Hanging on to the past will not help you in anyway, it will just stunt your growth."_

"Enough about this. Lets just sleep already," Ash said as he knocked out.

"Easy for you too say," Paul just stared at the bed that Ash is on.

 _"There is bits of pieces of the old Ash in there, it's like he is masking himself and created another persona. Red. Ash or Red, it doesn't matter. There both different personality. One day, you will eventually break apart from Red and fully become Ash once more, and we will be waiting till that day comes,"_ Paul thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **With Lillie**

* * *

Lillie is taking a stroll, trying too cool down from the fight she had with Ash earlier. "Stupid Professor, why are you always an idiot," She asks no one in particularly. Unfortunately someone heard her.

"Hey Lillie why are you all alone?" Lillie was startled for a bit, but recognize the voice.

"Professor Burnet! You startled me," Lillie said, putting her hand against her chest. "Hehehe, sorry about that," Burnet gave Lillie an apologetic look.

"Now why are you so down?" She asked. She motioned her to sit with her on one of the benches. She obliged and sat next to her.

"Well, it's about Red. He is just so ugh!" Lillie started to pull her hair.

"Now calm down, breathe in and out," She guided Lillie as Lillie did what she was told.

"You see Red decided to use the money we saved in a casino, now we have half of what we save," Lillie said as Burnet just sighed.

"I swear that boy needs to stop doing that. Well Lillie all I could say is that just give him allowances instead letting have access to all that money," Burnett said as Lillie nodded.

"That's what I am going to do now," She said as Burnet laughed. "What's so funny?" Lillie asks with a confused look.

"Well I think that's not the only reason why you look so frustrated. Now tell me what else is on your mind?" Burnet asked as Lillie looks to nervous to tell her.

"Well...my mother told me papa signed a contract with a rich family. That I will be wed to their son," Lillie said as Burnet looks surprise. "Oh my." She doesn't know what to say.

"Well...um…" She really was lost for words. "Have you met the boy?" She asked as Lillie shoo her head no.

"Wow. Well...all I could say make the best of it." Lillie just sighed. "I don't think I want to. You see I have my eyes set on another man," Lillie said as Burnet smiles. "Oh is it Red?" Burnet casually asked as Lillie nodded. "Yep it's Red-HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Lillie shouted realizing what she said and what Burnet said.

"I knew it. I knew you like him," Burnet said as Lillie blushed.

"That's not the point! You see, I can't be with him," Lillie said with a sad look as Burnet raised a brow.

"Well you shouldn't let a marriage contract affect who you love-"she was interrupted by Lillie, "that's not why. You see. Red is a special case. I can't really say much because it's not my place to say, but there is more to Red than I know. After I heard the things he told me, it made me see him in a different way, but in a good way, but I learn something just recent that made me put off my feelings for him. I can't do anything about it until he is ready," Lillie finished.

She looks at Burnet and saw a confused look. "I don't really know what your trying to say, but I wish you the best of luck," she then stood up from her spot, "What I could say is just don't put off your feelings for him. If you really like him then you wouldn't put off your feelings for him. Just because of something that happen in the past, just keep spending time with him and continue grow with him. The more you spend time, the stronger your bond with him will get. Who knows, it could lead to something." Burnet said as Lillie took her words to heart.

"Anyway it's getting pretty late, I should get going, and you should too, it was nice chatting with you Lillie, goodnight," and with that she left Lillie alone to her thoughts. She looks at the moon and it reminds her of that one time she and Ash were talking under the moonlight on ten carat hill.

"She's right, I shouldn't put off my feelings for him. But I still need to do something about that contract. If only you could help me Red," Lillie said as she started to feel drowsy. "I think I should get going," She stood up and started walking towards the Pokemon Center.

 _"Maybe one day...you and I will be together,"_ Lillie thought with a small smile.

 **The End**

* * *

 **An: Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry this is the best I could do. I want to add a Pokemon battle scene in the next chapter but i'm thinking about holding it off until the tenth chapter but who knows I might add it next chapter. Well see ya.**


End file.
